Fallon Adams
by Alli3
Summary: Fallon is the new girl in school. She makes friends with everyone, that kind of thing.


            "Bye, mum! I'll see you next year!" Fallon Adams, a fifth year, called out of the train window. Fallon had blue eyes, red hair, and big feet. She was short for her age, too.

The odd thing about Fallon was, she had just come out of four years of home-schooled magic, and was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So, go figure she was all alone in her compartment.

          "Hey, is this seat free?" a girl asked, opening the compartment door. "My friends are talking privately."

          "Yeah, sure. You actually trust them?" Fallon replied, removing her things from the extra seat. "Aren't they talking about you?"

          "If they are, then they aren't very good friends. Hey, aren't you that new girl? The home-schooler?" the girl asked. Her bushy hair was flying everywhere. 

          "Yeah. My name is Fallon Adams. And I wish you wouldn't call me that," Fallon answered.

          "Call you what?" the bushy haired girl asked.

          "The home-schooler. Some blonde kid called me that earlier," Fallon explained.

          "Was this kid a boy, with really pale skin and two really big kids behind him?" the girl asked. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

          "Nice to meet you. Yeah, he was, and there were. Like body-guards," Fallon said.   

          "Draco Malfoy. Just ignore him; he's a big bully unless he doesn't have his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle with him," Hermione explained. "Here, come meet my friends. I bet they're finished."

          "Okay," Fallon said, leaving the compartment with Hermione.

          "Hi guys. Finished?" Hermione asked, opening the compartment door at the other end of the car.

          "Yeah, I guess. Who's that?" a black haired boy with glasses asked when he saw Fallon's own red hair.

          "Oh, this is Fallon Adams. She's a fifth yeah who's new to Hogwarts. She's been home-schooled," Hermione explained as she and Fallon sat down.

          "Hi. You guys would be?" Fallon said, shaking hands with the black haired and red haired boys.

          "Ron Weasley," the red haired one said.

          "Harry Potter," the other said. Fallon's jaw dropped.

          "_The Harry Potter? Who defeated Voldemort?" she said, staring across the compartment. (Ron flinched at the name.)_

          "The one and only. Don't forget," Harry said. "Voldemort's back because of my blood, too." (Ron flinched at the name again.)

          "Yeah, but you couldn't do anything about it. It's not your fault, Harry," Ron said as a woman appeared at the front of the door.

          "Anything off the trolley?" the plump witch asked.

          Pooling their money together, the four of them bought a bunch of sweets.

          "Are these chocolate frogs? I've never had one before," Fallon said, reaching for the giant pile in the middle.

          "Where have you been the past fifteen years, under a rock?" Ron asked thickly.

          "My mother never bought me sweets. She's a dentist for the magical community," Fallon replied. "Oh, I've got Agrippa!"

          Ron's eyes lit up. "I'll trade anything for that one! Twelve years of searching!"

          Fallon handed Ron the card in exchange for Godric Gryffindor. "He's the founder of Gryffindor house, right?" she asked.

          "Yeah. We're all in it. How are you going to be sorted, anyway?" Harry said.

          "Professor McGonagall said in my letter that I'd be sorted with the first years. Is it hard?" Fallon asked, popping a pumpkin pasty into her mouth.

          "Not at all. You just have to try on a hat. It reads your mind and sees all your qualities, good and bad, and tells you what house you should be in. Just hope for anything but Slytherin," Harry explained as the compartment door slid open.

          "What's wrong with Slytherin?" a cold, drawing voice asked. It was the same blonde haired boy with his cronies.

          "_This is the reason to hope against Slytherin," Ron whispered to Fallon, pointing at the boy._

          "What about me, Weasley? I didn't think you'd still be here; your parents find enough money for one more years worth of robes?" he said coldly.

          "Hey, pick on somebody else, dingbat," Fallon said as Hermione and Harry held Ron back.

          "What have we here? The home-schooler!" Malfoy said. "How'd your parents pay for you?"

          "Well, however they did it, _my parents didn't have to scare half the school committee with my face to get me in when __I was born," Fallon spat. Malfoy's cheeks went pink._

          "You watch yourself, Adams. Come on," Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle, storming off.

          "Go Fallon! That was perfect!" Harry said, smiling.          

          "Thanks," Fallon replied. The conductor announced that they would be arriving in five minutes. Fallon ran back to her compartment to change. She felt very odd.

                                      *                 *                 *

          After taking the boats with the other first years, Fallon met Professor McGonagall in the entrance hall with the rest of them. After she explained the rules and guidelines of Hogwarts, she pulled Fallon aside.

          "Now, we're going to put you in last, so Professor Dumbledore can announce you properly. Okay?" she said.    

          "Yes, Professor," Fallon replied, and rejoined the first years.

          After five minutes of waiting, Professor McGonagall came back and brought them inside. Fallon saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and waved. They all waved back and gave her the thumbs-up sign.

          Professor McGonagall spread them out in front of the High Table. In the center of the small platform separating them, stood a stool with a ripped and tattered hat. A tear at the brim opened, and it burst out into a poem:

_Put me on your head,_

_And I will tell you now,_

_In which house you ought to be._

_'Cause I'm the Sorting Hat,_

_I'll tell you where to go._

_Brave Gryffindor?_

_Cunning Slytherin?_

_Wise old Ravenclaw?_

_Loyal Hufflepuff? _

_Put me on and you will know._

_The Sorting Hat can always tell_

_Where you ought to be._

_For I may be old and dusty,_

_But try me on and you will see._

_When you try me on,_

_I'll whisper in your ear._

_Ravenclaw? No, perhaps Hufflepuff?_

_And I'll shout to the crowd,_

_Ravenclaw!_

_Gryffindor!_

_Hufflepuff!_

_Slytherin!_

_And then your house will cheer._

_Cheering loud and clear._

_Some come now, first years,_

_And try me on for size._

_I'll peek inside your mind now,_

_And gaze into your eyes._

          The whole hall burst with clapping and whistling, and then when silent again as Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

          While watching all the first years go up was exhilarating, Fallon was terrified when Professor Dumbledore stood up.     

          "We have plenty of new students in our midst. But there is one, a fifth year, who has just joined us. She has been home-schooled by her mother for the past four years, and I welcome her. Ms. Fallon Adams!" Dumbledore explained.

          Fallon walked up to the stool and sat down, looking into the crowd. She could see Ron waving as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and backed away.        

          "Let me see, hmm. A good courageous one, here. Not afraid of a fight. Just not Slytherin, hey?" the hat whispered in Fallon's ear. "Well, then. Better make it…GRYFFINDOR!"

          The Gryffindor table jumped up and cheered; Hermione had saved a spot for Fallon across from her and next to Fred Weasley and Harry.

          "Hi, Fallon. Me name's Fred Weasley, and this here is me twin brother, George," Fred said, shaking hands as the feast began.

          "Hi. Umm, Hermione? What's that teacher's name all in black?" Fallon asked, pointing up to the High Table.      

          "The one with really greasy hair? Professor Snape. He teaches Potions," Hermione explained. "Why?"

          "_Because he's staring right at me," Fallon said._

          "Holy cricket! Harry, Ron! I think Snape has a crush on Fallon! Look at his stare!" Hermione said, laughing.

          "Bloody hell! I never thought I'd see the day!" Ron said through hysterics.

          "Fallon, I'd watch out. Snape isn't very nice. He may pull something," Harry warned.

          Fallon nodded, her blue eyes glinting in the flames from the fires in the Great Hall.

          "When's your birthday, Fallon?" Ron asked.

          "July thirty-first," Fallon replied.

          "No way! That's my birthday, too! Weird, huh?" Harry said.

          "I guess. Cool, too," Fallon said, blushing when Harry's green eyes looked at her.   

          "Well, I think we've all had enough to eat!" Dumbledore called. The last of the desserts vanished, leaving the gold plates spotless. "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harrison!"

          There was a round of applause, and Dumbledore spoke once again. "Quidditch try-outs will be held tomorrow evening from four o'clock to five forty-five!" he said, and dismissed the students to their houses.

          Lavender Brown, a prefect, led the way to the Gryffindor tower. "The password is _Canis Major!" she called, and the portrait of a very old Fat Lady in a pink dress opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room, with dozens of squishy scarlet chairs in front of a fire._

          "Going to try out for the Quidditch team, Fallon?" Harry asked as he said down next to her on the couch.

          "Definitely. I saved up all my pocket and birthday money to buy a Firebolt last year, and I've been taking flying lessons from my Uncle Sean in Ireland every summer. Are you on it?" Fallon explained.

          "Yeah, I'm the Seeker. I have a Firebolt too. What position do you want to play?" Harry asked.

          "Probably keeper, because I've practiced that the longest. You should have seen me trying for Seeker," Fallon said. " I was horrible. We had to get another Seeker from a community team to find the Snitch."

          Harry laughed. "Well, I know you'll do great. We just need a Chaser," he said.

          "That would be me!" Ron shouted from the over hang upstairs.

          Harry laughed more. Ron had got a new Nimbus Two Thousand and Three for his birthday from his brother Charlie, who was studying dragons in Romania.

          Fallon and Hermione headed up to their dormitory after some talking with Harry to get changed and go to bed.

          "Hermione?" Fallon whispered from her bed.

          "Yeah, Fallon?" Hermione replied.

          "Do you think I'll have a hard time, since I'm new?" Fallon asked.       

          "No. The classes are all pretty moderate, except for Potions. You'll probably have a problem in that class, no matter how well you understand everything," Hermione yawned. "Good night."

          Fallon rolled over in her bed. The window was open, and a light breeze was blowing the hangings on her four-poster bed. What she had really wanted to ask was if she would have a chance with Harry. But she would just have to find out for herself.

                                      *                 *                 *

          The next day, Fallon woke up with Hermione around seven-thirty. They got changed and walked down the spiral staircase to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

          The four of them walked down to the Great Hall; the ceiling was clear and beautiful. There were sausage, eggs, toast, bacon, and pumpkin juice spread all over the tables.

          "Fred, George," Harry said. "After the try-outs, we have to vote for a new team captain. How do you think is a fair way to do that?"  

"Everyone writes down who they think is worthy of the title, then we magically count the votes and whoever has the most wins," George mumbled through a mouthful of toast. 

"That seems fair enough. Hey, Harry," Fred whispered. "Who are you taking to the dance?"

          "Dance? What dance?" Harry asked. "How do you two know about a dance and I don't?"

          "We saw the notice on the bulletin board this morning. I'm going to ask Katie to it," George said and tapped Katie Bell, a Gryffindor Chaser, on the shoulder. "Hey, want to go to the dance with me?"

          "I guess so," Katie replied, giggling and blushing.

          "Well, when is it?" Harry asked.

          "Halloween. It's supposed to be like the Yule Ball, only a lot better," Fred explained as everybody got up to go to classes.

          "What is?" Fallon asked.

          "The Halloween Dance," George said. "See you tonight!"

          Harry was thinking about who to ask. Maybe he could ask Fallon.

          "So, Divination?" Fallon asked everyone as she looked at her new schedule.  

          "No. I have Arithmancy," Hermione said. "I dropped out of that extremely dumb class in third year. See you later!" She left them at the bottom of the first staircase.

          "So, Ron," Harry whispered. "Who are you going to the Halloween Dance with?"

          "Hermione. I asked her after I overheard you and Fred and George talking about it," Ron said, smiling.

          "I thought you two would hook up some day," Harry said. "I want to ask Fallon, but I'm afraid she'll say no."

          Ron laughed. "Come on. You, who has faced You-Know-Who on several occasions and who won the Triwizard Tournament last year _and can produce a very powerful Patronus, are afraid?" he said._

          "Well, yeah! What if she thinks I'm strange?" Harry replied.

          "Come on you guys. I'm not the smartest person on the block, and I have no idea where I'm going. Please, do take the lead," Fallon said from ten steps up.

          Nobody spoke the rest of the walk up to North Tower. Professor Trelawney was waiting for them.

          "Hello, students. Please, sit down. Today we will be going over reading the planets," Professor Trelawney said, pausing and looking over at Fallon. "Dear, that thing that you're hoping for will happen today after class. Same with you." She pointed at Harry. For once, she smiled when she looked at him.

Divination was incredibly boring for Fallon. Although she enjoyed Lavender and Pavati gasp every time one of Professor Trelawney's predictions came true, she knew that fortune telling was a very imprecise branch of magic.

          After leaving the heavily perfumed classroom, Harry pulled Fallon aside. "There's something I need to ask you," he said.

          "Oh, good. I need to ask you something, too," Fallon replied. "But you first."

          Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.

          "That's what I was going to ask you! Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Harry!" Fallon said, hugging him.

          "Okay, great! It starts at seven, right after supper," Harry said as they ran off to Transfiguration.

                             *                 *                 *

Fallon's day was going great, until she read her schedule after lunch. The last class of the day was double Potions with the Slytherins. 

          "I think we're cursed. Honestly, three years in a row, double Potions with Slytherin!" Ron said as they made their way down into the dungeon classroom.

          "Good afternoon, class," Professor Snape said as he stormed into the classroom. "Take out your notebooks and copy down the ingredients for today's potion."

          "That's odd. He never says 'good afternoon' to anybody," Hermione said as she took out her notebook.

          "Hey home-schooler! Do you have a second-rate book like Weasley?" Malfoy hissed from across the room.

          "If you must know, my mane is Fallon, not 'home-schooler'. Now shut up and bug off," Fallon spat back.

          "Professor! Adams insulted me!" Malfoy called maliciously.

          "Who? Adams! Oh, Fallon. Don't let it happen again!" Snape called from his desk.

          Everyone looked up. "What about the deducted points?" Malfoy stuttered.

          "Get back to work! All of you!" Snape snapped. Everyone leaned back over their notebooks and finished copying down the ingredients and directions.

                                      *                 *                 *

          By the time five thirty rolled around, Harry, Ron, and Fallon all marched up to the common room to meet the rest of the Quidditch team. Fred made the first announcement.

          "Right. Well, as you all know, I'm Fred Weasley, and this is George. We're Beaters. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell are our two remaining Chasers after Angelina graduated last year. And Harry Potter is our Seeker," Fred explained. "We need a Keeper to replace Oliver Wood, and a Chaser to replace Angelina. Fallon, what position do you want to play?" 

          "Keeper," Fallon replied.

          "Then you've got Chaser, Ron. Okay?" Fred asked.

          Ron nodded. "I would have chosen Beater to bash Malfoy off his broom, but you two can do that perfectly already," he said.       

          Harry laughed as they headed down to the entrance hall and out to the Quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuff team was just finishing up.  

          "Now, Ron and Fallon are going to take off. Fallon's going to defend the hoops, and Ron is going to try and score on her. We'll talk amongst ourselves while we watch. Okay?" Harry explained.

          Fallon and Ron nodded as Alicia handed Ron the Quaffle. The two of them took off while the team watched from the stands.

          Fallon took up her position in front of the goal hoops, nervous because she didn't want to mess up in front of Harry and the rest of the team.

          Ron flew around, trying to confuse Fallon, and took a shot directly at the left goal hoop. But Fallon was already there, and the Quaffle flew back to its originator. That was the way things carried on, an occasional ball getting past. At the end, Ron and Fallon were both exhausted.

          "Good job, well played. You're both on the team. Now comes the matter of choosing team captain," Katie said. "So everyone write down the name of the person they think should be captain, and we'll magically sort it."

          Everyone did so, and then placed their piece of paper on the ground. Alicia pointed her wand at the papers, and they automatically sorted themselves. George walked over to the largest pile and read off the top paper, "Harry Potter."

          Ron and Fallon were clapping. Harry smiled, but quickly nodded as he accepted his new responsibility. 

          "Right. Well, I'm not going to beat down on you, so practice for now is on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. If we need more practice after our first match, then I'll make adjustments. Now, everybody get ready for dinner," Harry explained.

          Fallon walked up the hill to the castle and up to the girls' dormitories. Lavender, Pavati, and Hermione were brushing their hair (Lavender and Pavati) or organizing their books (Hermione).

          "Umm, Hermione," Fallon said as she opened her trunk to put her books away. "Are there any dress robes shops in Hogsmeade?"

          "I don't know. We can ask Hagrid tonight, though," Hermione replied. "But if there isn't, we can make them ourselves. There's a spell in one of my books about making clothing. We'd better go meet the boys, though."

          So Hermione and Fallon walked down the spiral staircase to the common room and sat down in the chairs. The sky was a deep red, and the trees were blowing in the wind. Harry and Ron walked downstairs soon after the girls had.

                             *                 *                 *

          Dinner was wonderful: dumplings, potatoes, turkey, and tons of kidney-steak pudding. Harry and Ron were talking about the Quidditch Cup this year; England had finally made it, and Romania had challenged them in Scotland. The game was pretty close; England had won by only ten points.

          Hermione and Fallon, on the other hand, were talking about what they would be wearing to the Halloween Dance.

          "I want my robes to be a lavender with ribbons around the neck," Hermione explained. "With a low neck line."

          "Well, I want mine to be burgundy with no shoulders, and a low neck line. It's my favorite color," Fallon said as dinner cleared and dessert appeared on the tables. "Who are you going with?" 

          "Ron. He asked me this morning," Hermione replied, blushing. "And you?"

          "Harry. We were both going to ask each other, so I guess it works," Fallon said. "I really like him."

          "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. I mean, what would your parents say if you were friends, or maybe _more," Hermione said, nudging Fallon. "with the famous Harry Potter?"_

          "Thanks. But that's not the reason I like him. He's really nice, and generous. And plus, he's really…Oh, no. Not again," Fallon said, her smile sinking into a grimace as she glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the High Table.

          "What?" Harry asked, turning around.

          "Snape and Professor Harrison. I saw them flirting in the Potions room this afternoon, and they're at it again," Fallon said. "_Look!" She pointed up at the High Table._

          Fallon was right: Snape was talking with Professor Harrison, and he was _laughing. Not the sinister laughing like in class, but a true laugh. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fallon were all thunderstruck._

          "Maybe he forced her to drink a Love Potion or something!" Ron muttered as he served himself some chocolate ice cream.

          "Probably. Sheesh, has the man heard of brushing his teeth?" Harry asked, making a disgusted face.

          "Students! I have an announcement!" Professor Dumbledore called after dessert was finished. "As most of you already know, there is to be a Halloween Dance. Now, this dance is for all years, and I would like to ask each of you to bring a gift for your 'date'. That is all. Off to bed!"

          All the students in the Great Hall got up and walked to the doors. Hermione and Fallon stayed in their seats.

          "Hagrid! Over here!" Hermione called.

          "Ah, 'Ermione! What can I do fer yeh?" Hagrid asked.

          "Fallon and I were wondering if there were any dress robe shops in Hogsmeade," Hermione explained.

          "Er, whose Fallon?" Hagrid asked.

          "I am, Hagrid. New girl, remember?" Fallon said, waving her hand.

          "Oh, hello. Umm, yeah, there are some. Go ter Madame Swan fer the best. Right next ter the Three Broomsticks," Hagrid replied.

          "Ok, thanks Hagrid. See you later!" Hermione said, waving to Hagrid as he walked away.

          "Well, now we know. I just hope that they have the kind we want at a good price, because I still need to buy my date a gift," Fallon said as they walked into the entrance hall and up the marble stairs.

          "Oi, Adams!" somebody called from the bottom of the stairs.

          "What?" Fallon said, turning around. It was Malfoy.

          "I just wanted to see if you would go to the dance with me," Malfoy asked.

          "Sorry, I'm going with Harry!" Fallon yelled from the top of the stairs. Malfoy looked devastated. 

          "Did you see the look on his face?" Hermione asked.

                             *                 *                 *

Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. Hermione and Fallon had gotten up early so they could eat a good breakfast.

          Fallon was enjoying Quidditch practice. The team was really supportive and being able to block every shot that Ron, Katie and Alicia fired at her, gave Fallon a good sense of accomplishment.

          When everyone was ready to go, Hagrid led the students down to the small village. Hermione and Fallon went straight to Madame Swan's.

          "Excuse me, miss. How much are those dress robes?" Fallon asked the lady at the counter.

          "The burgundy ones?" the witch asked. 

          Fallon nodded.

          "Seventy-nine Galleons and Seventeen Sickles," she said.

          Fallon's eyes widened. "Wow! That's a lot. Let me see how much I have," she said, and checked to see how much money was in her bag. "Alright! I have enough!"

          "Thank you, dear. Here you go," the witch said, walked over to the dress, and took it off the mannequin. She carefully folded it and put it in a box. Fallon handed the witch the money, and took the box from her.

          After Hermione bought her robes, they went to Dervish and Banges, the Wizarding Equipment Shop. There were tons of things that Harry and Ron would like.

          Fallon spotted two things that she knew Harry would love: a perfect replica of a Golden Snitch and the book _Quidditch Through the Ages.  She bought both with enough money to spare._

          After everyone was finished shopping, the foursome met at the Three Broomsticks, all ordering a butterbeer.

          "So, Harry. When's the first Quidditch match?" Fallon asked.

          "Next Sunday, against Slytherin," Harry replied before taking a huge gulp of butterbeer.

          "We must be jinxed. Five years of first match of the season, and three years of double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron moaned.

          "We'll beat them. I promise," Fallon said.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Halloween morning, the whole school was bustling. Everyone who had a date to the dance was walking together as a couple. Even Harry and Fallon. Ron and Hermione walked together, too, but only Fallon and Harry held hands. This made Malfoy furious.

          "Potter, hanging out with another nobody?" he sneered.

          "At least _I have a date that's pretty, unlike Pansy," Harry retorted. Malfoy was dumbstruck._

          Fallon blushed. "Are you serious?" she asked.

          "About the pretty thing?" Harry said. "Yeah."

          The rest of the day was basically the same: Transfiguration, where Harry, Hermione and Fallon all signed up to become Animagus (Ron was still thinking about it). Charms, Potions, and then an hour to get ready for the dance.

          "Hermione, what should I do with my hair?" Fallon asked after she got dressed.

          "I have just the thing," Hermione said, pulling out her wand. She pointed at Fallon's hair, and then suddenly, it was up in two messy buns. Then Hermione pointed at Fallon's bangs, and made a group of them on each side fall to her cheeks.

          Fallon looked in the mirror. " Thanks, Hermione. How are you doing your hair?" she asked.

          But Hermione was just putting it into a French braid. "You spoke too soon," she said, smiling.

          After the girls were both ready, they carefully walked down the stone steps to the common room. Ron was waiting, but there was no sign of Harry.

          "Hi Ron," Hermione said, smiling.

          "Hi. Both of you look stunning. Fallon, Harry told me to tell you that he was already downstairs," Ron explained.

          Fallon nodded, and the three of them walked down to the Great Hall. Harry came around a corner and grabbed Fallon's hand.

          "Hi. Your gift it this way," he said, leading Fallon to the corner he came from. Sitting in a cage was a beautiful white barn owl.

          "Harry, that's so sweet! How did you know I needed an owl?" Fallon asked, admiring the owl.

          "I noticed they didn't bring up a cage," Harry replied.

          "Well, here are your gifts," Fallon said, pulling the Snitch and _Quidditch Through the Ages out of her bag._

          "Wow, Fallon! I've always wanted this book! And a model of the Snitch? You're great," Harry said, putting his arm around Fallon and they walked into the Great Hall.

          There was a slow song starting, so Harry and Fallon made there way over to Ron and Hermione.

          Harry pulled Fallon close to him and they started to dance. Fallon put her head on Harry's shoulder.

          "I really like you, Fallon," Harry said.

          "I really like you too, Harry," Fallon said, lifting her head and met his eyes.

          The song ended, and a really jumpy song called 'Just Can't Get Enough' came on. Fallon was jumping around like the party animal she was. She could see Ron and Hermione laughing and Ron showed off some really goofy dance moves.

          "Want to joined them?" Harry asked.

          "Sure!" Fallon replied, and took Harry's hand and they started walking over to Ron and Hermione.

          But Harry had a sudden burning pain from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

          "Harry, what's wrong?" Fallon asked.

          "My scar," Harry said, squinting with pain. "It's burning."

          "Maybe we should go to Dumbledore. He might be able to help," Fallon said as Ron and Hermione walked over.

          "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.     

          "His scar is burning. We have to get him to Dumbledore right now," Fallon explained.

          The four of them ran up to Professor Dumbledore at a table. He was already getting up.

          "Professor, my scar. It's burning worse than ever," Harry said, and he passed out.

          "Oh god! What are we going to do?" Ron whimpered.

          "Mr. Weasley, please calm down. We will take him up to my office," Dumbledore said.

          When the five of them were up in Dumbledore's office, the old wizard revived Harry.

          "Harry, your scar only burns when Voldemort is near, correct?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "He must be near, then."

          "Professor, Voldemort (Ron kept wincing whenever he heard the name) was afraid of you. So why wouldn't he be now?" Fallon asked.

          "Excellent question, young lady," a cold hissing voice said from the window.

          "Lord Voldemort. What do you want?" Dumbledore said, protecting the four fifth years.

          "Oh, I heard that there was to be a dance here, and I just thought I would drop by," Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing.

          "Well, you weren't wanted," Fallon said, stepping in front of Dumbledore.

          "Fallon, no," Harry whispered.

          "Now, that was harsh, young lady," Voldemort said, glaring at Fallon. "Ahh, you're Fallon Adams, aren't you? Might as well come along!"

          Voldemort grabbed Fallon's arm and pulled her out the window. In a wave of flame, they were gone.

          "Fallon! Oh, no, sir! We have to go find her!" Harry said, jumping up off the desk.  

          "Take Fawkes, you three. He's probably headed to the old Riddle house!" Dumbledore instructed. Harry, Ron and Hermione all climbed onto the phoenix's back and soared out the window.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon awoke to find herself chained to a wall within a smelly old house. There was a fire crackling, and Fallon could just see a thin hand curled up in the arm of a moth-eaten chair.

          "That was a very cheeky attitude you used in front of me, Adams" Voldemort sneered. 

          "It could get worse, buddy" Fallon snapped back.

          "Ssstop insssulting my massster," a snake hissed from in front of the fire.

          "What?" Fallon asked. "How-how can I understand you?"

          "You must be a Parseltongue, Adams," Voldemort hissed. "So is Potter, and so am I."

          _Wonderful. I'm stuck in a stuffy room with Lord Bore-me-out-of-my-mind, Fallon thought._

          "You know, the only reason I captured you was to set a trap for Potter," Voldemort said, getting out of his chair.

          "Why do you hate him so much?" Fallon asked. "I mean, you killed Lily and James for _what reason?"_

          "You don't know? Well, Lily Potter was a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. And I, of course, am the heir of Salazar Slytherin. So, after killing Lily, I knew all I had to do was get rid of the last remaining heir: little Harry Potter. But Lily had sacrificed herself for the little twerp, so my curse backfired. I was so foolish, thinking I could kill Harry after all the love his mother had given him in the last few moments of her life," Voldemort explained. "But now I can touch him, for I used-"

          "His blood to revive you. The whole 'bone of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood of the enemy' thing. You took the bone from you father, Tom, and Wormtail's hand. Then you took Harry's blood. I know," Fallon finished for him.

          "How did you know all that?" Voldemort hissed, eyeing Fallon suspiciously.

          "I live on the same planet! Harry told me a few nights ago," Fallon replied.

          Voldemort looked at Fallon with a keen eye. "Malfoy! Come here!" he screeched.   

          A man walked into the room. His face was covered in a mask, and he was wearing a dark cloak. "Yes, Master?" he said, bowing.

          "Keep an eye on Adams. I need to go ask Wormtail something," Voldemort hissed, and walked out of the room.

          Malfoy walked over to Fallon, glaring at her through the eyes of the mask. Then he pulled off his cloak to reveal a man with a sunken face and matted black hair.

          "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Do you have a wand?" he asked.

          Fallon nodded, and pulled out her wand: phoenix feather, holly, and ten inches. Sirius took it from her and magicked Fallon's handcuffs off.

          "Now hurry. Come with me," Sirius said, walking towards the fire. "Do you know how to use Floo Powder?"

          Fallon nodded and took her wand back.

          "Good. You go first. Just say any fireplace at Hogwarts. I'll catch Harry and tell him that you're okay," Sirius explained, and took a pouch full of Floo Powder out of his cloak pocket.

          "Malfoy? Is everything…STOP!" Voldemort screamed, dropping his teacup.

          "GO!" Sirius yelled.

          Fallon grabbed a handful of the powder and yelled into the fireplace, "The Great Hall at Hogwarts!"

          Suddenly, she was tugged into the fire, going so fast that it was making her sick. A second later, she tumbled out of the fireplace at Hogwarts. Right in the middle of dinner.

          Fallon dusted herself off and ran up to the High Table.

          "Fallon! What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked. Professors' McGonagall and Snape looked suspicious.

          "Long story. Black helped me out is basically what happened, though. He might still be at the Riddle house," Fallon said, catching her breath. "Where's Harry?"

          "Out looking for you. Quick, go to the Owlrey Send Hedwig to Harry telling him that you're okay," Dumbledore whispered.  

          Fallon ran out of the Great Hall and all the way up to the Owlrey, ignoring a warning from Filch, the caretaker. She looked for Hedwig, and spotted her on a lower bar with her head under her wing.

          "Hedwig, wake up!" Fallon yelled, poking the owl with her finger. 

          Hedwig woke up and screeched at Fallon before sticking her leg out to let her tie a note to it. Then she soared out the window.

          Fallon's owl, which she had decided to call Oliver, flew down and landed on her shoulder.

          "Sorry I couldn't send you, Oliver. I have a letter to mum though that you could take for me, okay?" Fallon said. Oliver nipped her finger affectionately before stretching out his own leg for the note to be tied to.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Hedwig met Harry in mid-flight. Taking the note from his owl, Harry quickly read it over.

                   _Harry__ ~_

_                             It's Fallon. I'm ok and back at Hogwarts. Please come back before I start to worry what's happened to you._

_                   Love ~ Fallon_

          "She's okay! Fawkes, head back to the school!" Harry yelled.

          Who's okay?" Hermione asked.

          "Fallon! She must have found a way out!" Harry answered. Ron had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, doing her Animagus homework for Professor McGonagall when Harry, a bleary-eyed Ron, and Hermione burst through the portrait hole.

          "How did you get back?" Ron asked.

          "Sirius came and helped me," Fallon said, hugging Harry as he came to sit next to her on the couch. "There's something I have to tell you, Harry."

          "Sirius came? How?" Harry asked.

          "Yeah, he was disguised as Malfoy's father. He lent me some Floo Powder," Fallon said.

          "What did you have to tell us?" Hermione asked.

          "Oh yeah. Well, I asked Voldemort why he wanted to kill Harry so badly and why he had to kill Lily and James."

          "Well, killing Harry is obvious! Harry almost killed him! Why wouldn't a loser like that want revenge?" Ron said.

          "Actually, Ron, you're wrong. Voldemort killed Lily and James because Lily was the heir of Godric Gryffindor. So after he killed Lily, Voldemort knew he had to get rid of Harry, because Voldemort is Slytherin's heir. So, Harry. You're the heir of Godric Gryffindor. That's why Voldemort is after you," Fallon explained.

          Harry looked stunned, and his jaw was hanging open. He got up and walked to the portrait hole.

          "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

          "To Dumbledore," Harry muttered. 

          Fallon put her homework aside (nudging it towards Hermione to see if she could correct it in any way), got up and followed Harry out the portrait hole.

          "Harry, are you okay?" Fallon asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

          "I'm fine," Harry said. "I'm just sick of my heritage and my life being kept behind closed doors, that's all."

          Fallon looked at Harry, who was staring straight ahead. His green eyes were almost glowing, and at the pace they were walking, the light breeze was making his fringe brush against his forehead, and his scar kept flickering in and out of sight. 

          Fallon took Harry's hand in hers, and Harry looked at her and smiled.

          When they reached the door to Dumbledore's office, Harry had to say every single kind of wizarding candy until he got to chocolate frogs, when the gargoyle guarding the entrance jumped aside and let him and Fallon in. 

          "Harry and Fallon. What would you like?" Dumbledore asked while he was placing a memory into his Pensive. 

          "Am I the heir of Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "The sword, Godric's Hollow, do they all add up to that?"

          "Why do you ask?" Dumbledore said, looking over his half-moon shaped glasses. 

          "When I was with Voldemort, I asked him why he wanted to kill Harry so badly," Fallon said, not letting go of Harry's hand. "He told me so."     

          "Yes, Harry. It's true," Dumbledore said.

          "Why is my whole past kept a secret from me? I deserve to know!" Harry yelled.

          "I know you do, Harry. But some things I believed were best if they were kept quiet until you were ready. Do you think you would have handled this any better if you were a first or second year?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

          "I handled finding out that Sirius was my godfather as a third year pretty well," Harry replied.

          "Yes, yes you did. But I felt that this should have been kept quiet until you were either ready or somebody else who was close to you found out and told you," Dumbledore said, smiling at Fallon.

          Harry nodded, and squeezed Fallon's hand. "Come on. We should get back before Ron or Hermione think we're lost," he said.

          The two of them walked down the staircase and out the entrance into the hallway.

          "Fallon, I've been wanting to ask you thing for a while now," Harry said, pausing.

          "What?" Fallon asked.

          "Will you go out with me?" Harry asked.

          Fallon blushed. "I was wondering when you would ask, because I was going to ask you the same thing, only probably though a latter or Hermione or something. But yeah, I'll go out with you." She could feel her face going red hot.

          "Okay, cool," Harry said, and they walked back to the common room in silence.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon woke up bright and early on Sunday morning. She was fully rested and ready for her first Quidditch match. She put on her robes, got her Firebolt ready, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

          Harry was already down there, eating his toast. He looked very upset about something.

          "Harry, what's wrong?" Fallon asked, sitting next to him and putting her Firebolt on top of the table next to his.

          'Nothing. I was just thinking about what would have happened if Sirius didn't show up last night. You could be under a spell, or killed," Harry said, and his eyes widened. "Oh god, Sirius! Do you think he's ok?"

          "I think your answer in closer than you think," Fallon said, watching a Great Horned owl swoop down and drop a letter in front of Harry. It was from Sirius.

                   _Dear __Harry__,_

_                              Don't worry about me, because I'm fine. I escaped Voldemort with a small cut. I won't tell you where I am because this owl could be intercepted. How is Fallon? You had best be taking care of her. Write back soon._

_-Sirius _

"Well, at least we know he's okay," Fallon said as Harry finished reading the letter.

          "Yeah. Here comes the team," Harry replied. "Eat a good breakfast, guys. We don't want to lose."

          By eleven o'clock, the entire school was down at the Quidditch pitch. Harry was going over a new strategy with the team when the five-minute horn sounded. The team walked to the door where they would take off from, and lined up Harry and Fallon in front, then Fred and George, and finally Alicia, Ron and Katie. A horn sounded, the door opened, and the Gryffindor team in their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes, shot out into the air over the field.

          "And here comes the Gryffindor team!" Lee Jordan, a fellow seventh year of Fred and George, said. "Captain and Seeker Harry Potter, Chasers Ronald Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, Beaters Fred and George Weasley, and Keeper Fallon Adams!" Lee was always the commentator for the Inter-House Quidditch games.

          The Gryffindors landed on the pitch and waited for the Slytherins to be called off. Fallon could hear excessive booing from the Gryffindor stands.

          "Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch, the referee, said.

          Harry walked into the middle of the pitch and wasn't surprised when he saw Draco Malfoy following suit. They shook hands with daggers in their eyes.

          "I want a nice clean game. On my whistle," Madame Hooch said. She magicked the trunk next to her foot open, and the Bludgers flew out, followed by the Golden Snitch. Fallon tried to follow the Snitch, but lost it fairly quick. "Three, two, one!" _Bleep! _

_          Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and fourteen brooms shot into the air._

          Fallon flew over to the goal hoops. She was watching the Chasers.

          "Gryffindor in possession, Spinnet passes to Weasley, Weasley to Bell, Bell back to Weasley, he shoots, HE SCORES!" Jordan shouted. "Ten-zero to Gryffindor!"

          A Slytherin Chaser was beating down the pitch. He passed to another Chaser twenty feet from the goal hoop. Fallon readied herself.

          "Slytherin in possession, he shoots, come on, Fallon…" Jordan said.

          Fallon swung her broomstick around and whacked the ball back to Ron.  

          "He misses! Excellent block by new recruit Fallon Adams! New to Hogwarts, a fifth year from four years of home-schooling-" 

          "Jordan, get on with the commentary!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

          "Sorry, Professor. Right, then…Gryffindor in possession, Spinnet, to Weasley, back to Spinnet, she shoots, she scores! Twenty-zero to Gryffindor!" Jordan said.

          Fallon watched Harry floating above the game, and then shoot down at the ground, Malfoy on his tail. She didn't know if he had seen the Snitch or if he was faking, but she did a loop-de-loop just in case incase it was. But the score changed to thirty-ten Gryffindor.

          "Potter's seen the Snitch!" Jordan shouted.  

          Fallon watched Harry and Malfoy speed faster and faster. Malfoy was still riding a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, which was out-shot by the Firebolt any day. 

          Harry put on a spurt of speed, shot forward and then straight up, holding something in his hand. Something that was glinting gold.

          "Potter has the Snitch! Gryffindor wins with one hundred and eighty points to ten!" Jordan yelled.

          Madame Hooch blew her whistle again, and the game was over. The teams landed on the pitch, and the Gryffindors could hear other Gryffindors shouting, "Go, go Gryffindor!"

          "That was amazing! Brilliant block, Fallon!" George said, patting Fallon on the back.

          "Thanks. You were pretty awesome, too! Nice shot at Malfoy's head, man! Too bad it missed him, it would have been sweet!" Fallon replied over the cheering crowds.

          "We're in first place for the House Cup!" Ron yelled.

          The team cheered even louder. The last time Gryffindor had won the House Cup was during Harry's third year. Last year, the Cup had been cancelled because of the Triwizard Tournament.

          Fallon felt more alive then she ever had since she first came to Hogwarts. There was excitement and cheering in the air for everyone, including her.

          The team headed back up to the school. Harry and Fallon lagged behind a little so they could talk.

          "That was an amazing dive you pulled when you caught the Snitch, Harry," Fallon said.     

          "Thanks, Fallon. You should've seen Malfoy's face! He kept looking at me like I was crazy, and then when I pulled up a foot from the ground, it was so cool," Harry explained.

          Fallon laughed and smiled.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon and Hermione rushed to Transfiguration class. They both had to go to the bathroom so badly.

          "Ladies, please try and be a little more prompt next time," Professor McGonagall said, motioning to their seats. "Now today, all of you that are learning about becoming an Animagi will be pulled from the class for a few moments, and the rest will be copying down the notes from the chalkboard. All Animagi students please follow me."

          Harry, Hermione, Fallon, Lavender and Malfoy got out of their seats and followed Professor McGonagall to a separate room.

          "Now, there are certain rules about what you can and can't turn into, alright?" Professor McGonagall explained.

          "Professor, could we become a dragon?" Malfoy asked.

          "No. There's no way that the Ministry would allow that. Now, does anyone else have a _reasonable idea of what they would like to become" Professor McGonagall asked._

          "I do," Fallon said. "I'd like to become a phoenix."

          "Now there's a sensible animal. Potter, do you have an idea?" Professor McGonagall asked.

          "Umm, a stag. Like my dad," Harry replied.

          "Hermione?"  

          "A cat," Hermione replied.

          "Lavender?"

          "I think I've changed my mind. My creature is too boring," Lavender said. "A rabbit?"

          "That's perfectly normal. Good size, too. And you?" Professor McGonagall said.

          "A snake," Malfoy replied.

          "Very well," Professor McGonagall sighed. "Now, changing is the easy part. It's figuring out how to do it that's the trick. But you all need to get back to class. We'll group up again later to discuss the spell."

          The five of them hurried back into the classroom and started copying down the notes. 

          "You never told me your dad could turn into a stag," Fallon whispered.

          "He managed it in his fifth year. One of his friends was a werewolf, so he, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew all became Animagi. Sirius becomes a dog, Peter becomes a rat, and my dad, James, became a stag. They had nicknames, too. Lupin was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, and my dad was Prongs. Pretty cool, huh?" Harry explained as the bell rang and they left for Care of Magical Creatures. 

          Lately they had been working on phoenixes, basically Fawkes. Dumbledore had lent him to Hagrid for the past few months. 

          "Can anyone tell me what phoenix tears can do fer yeh?" Hagrid asked.

          "They heal the worst and deadliest wounds," Harry shouted as he fed Fawkes some crackers.

          "Ten points ter Gryffindor! Excellent, Harry," Hagrid said.

          "How did you know that?" Fallon asked curiously.

          "Because Fawkes saved my life. In my second year-"

          "Oh, Potter, please. Enough with the life stories. Isn't there anything else you'd rather tell your girlfriend?" Malfoy sneered.

          Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you later," he whispered.

                                      *                 *                 *

          After class, the Gryffindors had some free time to do their homework or just fool around.

          "Anyway, in my second year, I was in the Chamber of Secrets, trying to save Ginny Weasley. See, she had found Voldemort's old diary, and it was making her paralyze all these people. So when I went down into the Chamber, a basilisk bit me in the shoulder. It's bite is poisonous, but Fawkes cried on the wound and saved me," Harry explained.

          "Wow. You know, you should write that down, that way somebody will know in like, a million years," Fallon said.

          Harry laughed. "Ready to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

          "Yeah. I can buy all my Christmas gifts there," Fallon replied as Ron and Hermione came in from the library, laughing. 

          "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

          "Oh, Ron was telling me how much he would like an elephant to sit on Malfoy, and George overheard us. SO he turned Malfoy's chair into a baby elephant, and it literally almost sat on him! Fred turned it back because Snape was coming, though," Hermione explained through fits of giggles.

          "You should have seen his bloody face!" Ron said, imitating Malfoy. "_Somebody save me! Ahh!" _

          That night, Fallon had a dream about Harry. There was fire al around him, and he was dueling with Voldemort. There was a cut on him right shoulder. Fallon woke up in the middle of it, drenched in cold sweat. She fell back asleep and didn't remember a thing the next morning.

                                      *                 *                 *

          The next morning, Fallon woke up Hermione early.

          "Fallon, if we don't leave for Hogsmeade 'till nine, why did you wake me up?" Hermione whined, getting her robes on.

          "Because I felt like it. And I have to tell you something," Fallon said.

          "Can you tell me later? Now that I'm up, I'm going to go down for breakfast," Hermione replied.

          Fallon nodded, and looked at the picture of her and Harry on her bedside table. They were both smiling and waving, Harry's glasses glinting in the sun. They were moving, of course, as all wizard pictures do.

          Fallon got up and walked down to breakfast with Pavati and Lavender.

          "What's wrong with Malfoy?" Pavati asked, looking down the hallway to the left, right before the Great Hall. "Not that I care or anything," she added quickly.

          "I'll go see," Fallon said, walking over to Malfoy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

          "I don't know. One minute I'm fine and the next I've got cramps and my legs hurt," Malfoy whispered from the floor, looking up. "Why should you care?"

          "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I can't be nice to you every once and a while," Fallon said. "You'd be a pretty okay guy if it weren't for your attitude and they way you cat towards people."

          Malfoy laughed. And it wasn't one of those menacing laughs, either. It was the first true laugh Fallon bet Malfoy had ever laughed.

          Fallon helped Malfoy off the floor and up the stairs, and they talked.

          "Why do you hate Harry so much?" Fallon asked. "What has he ever done to you?"

          "He was my enemy right from the start. He told me I was the 'wrong sort'," Malfoy said.

          "Think about what you just said while you're up here, okay?" Fallon said, dropping Malfoy off at the hospital wing.

          When Fallon made it back down to the entrance hall, Hagrid was already moving the students out to Hogsmeade.

          "Fallon! Where were you?" Harry asked.

          "Helping Malfoy. He wasn't feeling very good, so I took him to Madame Pomfrey," Fallon explained, buckling her cloak.

          "Malfoy? Helping? What?!" Ron stuttered. 

          "Ron, calm down. He isn't poisonous or anything. He's just not very friendly, that's all. If it weren't for his attitude and possibly his heritage, he'd be an okay kid," Fallon said as they entered Hogsmeade.

          The group dropped the discussion and headed out to buy presents.

          Fallon wandered around until she came to Dervish and Banges Equipment Shop. She walked into the shop and started looking around. They had everything from books to wands to their own little Apothecary. It was like Diagon Alley packed into one store. But Fallon didn't see anything she wanted for Harry.

          "Excuse me, sir," Fallon said to the man at the desk. "Do you have phoenixes?"

          "No. But you can ask Professor Dumbledore where you can get one," the man replied.

          Fallon thanked the man and walked out of the shop. She wandered down to Honeydukes, the Sweet Shop. There, she bought Ron three boxes full of chocolate frogs. She bought Harry some butterbeer, and then went back to Dervish and Banges to buy Hermione's gift.

          Fallon looked around at the different books until she found the perfect one for Hermione: _Advanced Magic for Young Minds. It was the last copy on the shelf._

          After Fallon left, she bought tons of Filibuster's No-Heat Wet Start Fireworks and Dungbombs for Fred and George, and decided to buy Malfoy a model of a dragon, just to be nice.

          The foursome met up in the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer.

          "I bought Fred and George presents, and Malfoy a present," Fallon explained, looking through her bag.

          "Malfoy?!" the others yelled, Ron spitting out some of his butterbeer in shock.

          "Yeah. Come on, it's just a get well Happy Christmas present," Fallon said.

          "But it's Malfoy!" Harry said.

          "Well, if you three think that it's bad to buy others gift, besides the ones that you hang out with, then I'll just leave!" Fallon shouted, walking away from the table.

          "Oh, great," Hermione said. "I think we've lost her." She got up and ran after Fallon.

          "Hey, Fallon! Wait!" Hermione yelled, running down the street.  

          "Why?" Fallon said, turning around. "It's obvious you guys think I'm crazy."

          "It's not that. It's just, we're not used to having anyone buy anything for Malfoy, especially a Christmas gift," Hermione explained.

          "Well, I'm glad that you can admit that. But he's probably a really nice guy under that attitude, and nobody's given him a fair chance yet. But I have to up to the castle anyway. I need to ask Dumbledore something," Fallon explained. She waved to Hermione before heading up the hill next to the Shrieking Shack and up to the castle.     

          "Chocolate frogs," Fallon said when she arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. She walked up the wooden staircase and knocked on the door.

          "Come in," Dumbledore's voice said. "Ahh, Fallon!"

          "Hallo, Professor. Umm, I was wondering if you knew where I night be able to buy a phoenix," Fallon said. "For Harry's Christmas present."

          "A phoenix? Well, they're rather expensive, but I believe I got Fawkes at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley for a rather good price. I could give you permission to go there and get one," Dumbledore said. "Hagrid can take you. He needs to pick something up there anyway. Be ready in ten minutes, all right?"

          "Thank you, sir," Fallon replied. "I'm all set, so where should I wait for Hagrid?"

          "Down in the entrance hall," Dumbledore said, writing Fallon a note.

          Fallon left the office and headed for the entrance hall. Hagrid was already leaving. 

          "Hagrid, wait!" Fallon yelled, sliding down the banister to meet him.

          "Fallon? What are yeh doin' here? Why aren' yeh at Hogsmeade?" Hagrid asked.

          "Professor Dumbledore said I could come with you to Diagon Alley. I need to buy a phoenix," Fallon explained. "How are we going to get there anyhow?"

          "Floo Powder. We'll take it from Hogsmeade," Hagrid replied as they walked back over the hill and past the Shrieking Shack. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks and walked around the counter to the fireplace, where there was a pint full of Floo Powder for anyone to use.

          Fallon took a handful and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" before breathing in a handful of ashes. She spun around and around, landing in the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid's head popped out after her.

          "I fergot somethin', Fallon. Go do what yeh need to," he said, and his head disappeared with a small _pop! _

          So Fallon brushed herself off, and walked out the back door to the brick wall. She took out her wand and tapped the third brick up and two over above the trash can. The wall opened and Fallon walked down the main street of Diagon Alley.

          Fallon walked down the street, her robes flowing in the breeze. She passed the Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, before walking through the door to the Magical Menagerie. 

          "Hello, dear. Can I help you?" the stout witch behind the counter asked.

          "Professor Dumbledore said I could find a phoenix here for a good price," Fallon replied.

          "Oh, yes! We have one more in stock. It's a female," the witch said. "How much money do you have?"

          "Er-seventy Galleons and ten Sickles," Fallon lied. She had more, but she didn't want to waste it all before the year was over. "Is that enough?"

          "Sure, dear. Here, you can use the fireplace to get back to Hogwarts," the witch said, handing Fallon some Floo Powder.

          "Can the phoenix go through, too?" Fallon asked.

          The witch nodded. Fallon tossed the powder in, and shouted, "Gryffindor common room!"

          She was sucked into the fireplace, holding the phoenix's cage with both hands. The next minute, she came rolling into the common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, and both looked very disturbed. 

          "Where's Harry?" Fallon asked, dusting herself and then the phoenix cage off.

          "Coming back from the bathroom," Ron explained. "Where were you?"

          Fallon didn't answer, but ran up to the girls' dormitory. She giggled a little when she was out of earshot; Ron and Hermione were holding hands when she rolled out of the fire and they looked very close to each other.

          "Stay here with Oliver," Fallon instructed the phoenix. "I'll bring you some food back from supper, but just stay here!"

          The phoenix winked and nodded her head. Fallon smiled, kissed it on the head, and rushed back downstairs, right in time for dinner.

          Fallon left the Great Hall early, saying that she was tired. She and Hermione were the only two left in the dormitory, because everyone else had gone home that afternoon, right after Hogsmeade, for the Christmas holidays. 

          Fallon fell asleep quickly, knowing only two things: the phoenix was asleep in her cage under the Christmas tree downstairs (Oliver was out hunting with Hedwig, whom he had taken a liking to), and tomorrow was Christmas day.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Hermione woke Fallon up on Christmas morning; Harry and Ron were waiting at the door. Fallon quickly rolled out of bed and raced downstairs with the others.

          "Harry! Look at that, it's huge!" Ron said, pointing at the cage.

          Harry picked up the card and read aloud:

                   _To __Harry__,_

_                           Have a very Happy Christmas and New Year!_

_                                      Love, Fallon._

_          Harry ripped off the wrapping paper off, and opened the cage door. The phoenix poked her head out._

          "Wow, Fallon! This must have cost a fortune!" Harry said, the phoenix flying out and landing on his leg.

          "Actually, I got it at a very good price," Fallon said, smiling. "It's a girl. Name her!"

          "I'll call her, Lily," Harry said. "My mum."

          Ron had gotten Fallon's present, an old antique set of Chudley Cannons robes ("Wow, Harry! Where did you get these?"), and even more chocolate and a love letter from Hermione.

          Hermione got a set of sugar quills and a journal from Harry, and a love letter and sugar-free candies from Ron. When she opened Fallon's gift, her eyes were wet. "Thanks! I'll be able to ace my exams forever!" she said, flipping through the book and then writing something in her journal.

          Harry received _A History of Godric Gryffindor from Hermione, the phoenix from Fallon, and a subscription to Quality Quidditch Supplies' magazine and candy from Ron. _

          Fallon got a brand new chess set from Ron (she had been using Harry's which didn't trust her at all), a book called _Advanced Transfiguration from Hermione (because she was better at that class than any others), and a ring from Harry: gold with a scarlet stone set in it._

          They all received mince pies and a Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley; Ron's was maroon, Harry's was blue, Hermione's was purple, and Fallon's was burgundy. They all wore them down to breakfast.

          "So, Fallon. Did you happen to get the phoenix?" Dumbledore asked as he passed the enchiladas to Professor McGonagall.

          "Yes, sir. It was a girl," Fallon replied. 

          Professor Snape and Professor Harrison walked into the Great Hall talking and smiling.

          "I don't trust either of them any further than I could throw them," Ron whispered.

          Harry nodded as an eagle owl swooped down and dropped a package in front of Fallon.

          "Maybe it's a late Christmas present from your mum!" Hermione said, looking across the table. 

          "But we don't own an eagle owl," Fallon replied. She ripped it open and read the card quietly to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

                   _Dear __Fallon__,_

_                             Thanks for the model dragon you sent me. It really cheered me up. Hope you're having a safe and Happy Christmas. See you next year._

_                             From, _

_Draco___

_          "A gift from Malfoy?" Harry said suspiciously._

          "He's thanking me for the present I sent him, that's all," Fallon said, opening the package. Inside was a beautiful model of a snowy owl. "Wow."

                                      *                 *                 *

The next morning, Hermione looked at the model owl as if it were poison. "Don't keep it," she said.

          Fallon rolled her eye.

          "She could be right, Fallon," Ron said. 

          "Oh my god! You guys just don't get it, do you? Just because you three don't get along with Draco doesn't mean that I can't either! Maybe I just want to get to know him!" Fallon yelled, and marched out of the common room.

          "Maybe we're being too hard on her. She's only been here for four months," Hermione said.

          "Yeah. Give her a month, and she'll see Malfoy for who he really is," Ron said.

          Harry shrugged as the three of them walked down to breakfast.

          Fallon was sitting at the very end of the table, totally alone. Harry walked over and sat down across from her.

          "Look, Fallon," he said. "We aren't telling you that you can't be friends with Malfoy, but we're just not used to being nice to him."

          "Yeah, that's what Hermione said, too. But you guys act like he's a three-headed dog or a troll or something," Fallon said, wiping away a tear.

          Harry laughed at the simile. "Don't remind me of three-headed dogs _or trolls. I've put up with both. But I'll try not to flip out like that anymore, okay?"_

          Fallon nodded. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote her mother and brother Matthew a Happy Christmas letter, and told them about her first Quidditch match and how she was getting along in her classes.

          "How old is your brother?" Harry asked.

          "He'll be eleven in August," Fallon replied. "My mother promised me that she would let him come to Hogwarts for all seven years. He can use my old books."

          "So you haven't that much money, either?" Harry asked.

          "Well, we have money, but we aren't rich. We have enough to get Matthew a new wand pet, and robes every few years. But he can use my books, unless the list calls for something else. My mum is very sensible when it comes to money," Fallon explained.

                                      *                 *                 *

          After the holidays, Hogwarts got back to order. Fallon had Defense Against the Dark Arts first.

          Professor Harrison was particularly cheery that morning; nobody wanted to know the reason.

          "Class, today we'll be learning about jinxes. Now, who can tell me how to work a jinx?" Professor Harrison asked. 

          Hermione and Fallon's hands shot up. Both were reaching for the ceiling, laughing.

          "Miss Adams?" Professor Harrison said.

          "You have to keep eye contact, and you can't blink. If something gets in your way, then you have to start all over again," Fallon explained, putting her hand down.

          "Very good! Twenty points to Gryffindor!" Professor Harrison said. "Now, who can tell me how-"

          "Sorry, Madison. Could I please see Fallon for a moment?" Dumbledore asked, popping his head through the door.

          Professor Harrison nodded and Fallon left her seat and quickly walked into the hall, closing the door behind her.

          "Fallon, I know that this may come as a terrible shock, but," Dumbledore said. "Your brother Matthew is dead."

          Fallon's eyes filled with tears. Matthew, the one she secretly did magic for as a baby and helped take care of and loved so much, was dead. Gone forever.

          "I know, I know it's hard. Losing a loved one is terrible. If you'd like, you can skip your remaining classes until lunch and rest up a bit," Dumbledore said, hugging Fallon.

          "How's my mum taking it?" Fallon asked.

          "She's fine. She said that she was going to stay with your Aunt Sylvia for a few weeks until everything in settled," Dumbledore explained. "Now, get your books and I'll write you a pass."

          Fallon walked solemnly back into the classroom, grabbed her things and walked back out, taking Dumbledore's pass. She was devastated. 

          At lunchtime, Fallon walked down to the Great Hall, wiping tears from her face with her sleeve.

          "Fallon? What's wrong?" Malfoy asked, coming up from the dungeons.

          "My brother is dead," Fallon said quietly, letting more tears come out.

          "That's horrible. How did he die?" Malfoy asked, putting a hand on Fallon's shoulder.     

          "I don't know," Fallon whispered.

          Malfoy hesitated for a moment, and then hugged Fallon and kissed her on the top of the head. "It'll be okay. See you in Potions," he said, and walked into the Great Hall.

          Fallon waved, walked in herself and sat next to Harry. But all three of them were giving her evil looks.

          "What is it now?" Fallon asked, exasperated. She grabbed a sandwich from in front of her.

          "You. Malfoy. Entrance hall," Ron said. "He hugged and kissed you. He rubbed your shoulder."

          Fallon had had just about enough. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? My brother is dead, but all you care about is a friendly hug and kiss to try and cheer me up! Why wasn't it Harry there instead of Draco?" she screamed. "Because Draco was coming up from the dungeons the same moment I came down from the tower, and he was there! Harry wasn't there, and Draco was!" The whole hall went silent, and watched a furious Fallon storm out. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all very pink in the face.

          "Her brother is dead?" Harry whispered. "Oh, no."

          "Well, you three really are something," Malfoy said, walking over to them. "She cheered me up when I was sick. So I tried to return the favor by cheering her up. A friendly hug and kiss, and you three freak out. She's already got enough on her plate without knowing that you three won't let her make friends. Shame on you." He shook his head and walked back over to the Slytherin table.

          Fallon ran all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was gone, so she was locked out.

          She slid down the wall and sat down, crying. The sleeves of her robes were soaked.

          "Fallon, are you all right?" Professor Snape asked.

          "No. Have you ever had good friends, and you think they'll let you make other friends, but then, when you try, they flip out?" Fallon asked. "Because that's what I have."

          "That was a very kind thing you did for Mr. Malfoy when he was sick. I know how you feel, and Potter, Weasley, and Granger should feel horrible about what they did. But they'll come to their senses," Snape said.

          "You'd better run. If they see me getting along with you, they might try to kill me," Fallon said, standing up and brushing off.

          "Well, you shouldn't feel like you can't get along with people they don't get along with," Snape said, and walked downstairs.

          Fallon walked the opposite way, towards the North Tower. She saw the Fat Lady talking to another portrait.

          "Excuse me?" Fallon said, walking up to the portrait.

          "Yes? Oh, you need to get in, don't you?" the Fat Lady asked.

          "Yes, ma'am," Fallon replied, walking back to the portrait hole.

          "Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

          "Hinky-punk," Fallon replied. The portrait swung open. "Thank you."

          "You're welcome, dear," the Fat Lady said as the door closed.

          Nobody was inside except for Oliver, who was tapping the window to be let out.

          "Calm down, Oliver," Fallon said to the owl, opening the latch and letting him fly out. Somebody with long red hair came down the staircase, and then ran back up when she saw Fallon.

          "Ginny?" Fallon said, running up the staircase after her, and opening the fourth year's dormitory door. Ginny was sitting on the floor, looking at pictures of someone. Harry.

          "Go away, Fallon," she said, frowning at her.

          "Are you mad at me about something?" Fallon asked, sitting on Ginny's bed.

          "You stole Harry from me," Ginny replied. "I liked him first, and you took him from me."

          Fallon smiled. "Ginny, I didn't take or steal Harry from anybody. I knew that you liked him, because Ron told me that you did. But you know what?" she said. 

          "What?" Ginny replied, looking around at Fallon.

          "We can both have him. I promise you that I will get you and him in a picture tonight, when we come back from Quidditch practice. Or you could come down to practice with me and I'll take a picture of you with him then. I have a magical camera. How's that?" Fallon asked.

          Ginny smiled. "You'd do that for me? Really?" she asked.

          Fallon nodded. "I'll call up to you when he gets back from lunch, and take the picture. I'll even give you an extra frame for it," she replied.

          Ginny jumped up and hugged Fallon. "Thank you so much!" she said.

          Fallon smiled, and walked back down to the common room. She sat down at a table and worked on her homework. She had to write an extremely boring essay for Snape about the twelve uses of dragon's blood, a one-page essay for Hagrid about phoenixes, and a two page essay about Animagi for Professor McGonagall.

                                       *                 *                 *

          Later that day, Fallon and Ginny headed out to Quidditch practice, Ginny holding Fallon's camera.

          "Now, everybody is doing excellent. So I want us to work extra hard today. Let's go!" Harry said. Everyone took off; the Bludgers and the Quaffle were released.

          Ron, Fallon, Alicia and Katie practiced with the Quaffle, Fred and George with the Bludgers, and Harry with the Snitch.

          Fallon was feeling really bad by the end of practice. She felt like she wanted to die, but she still had to take Ginny's picture.

          "Hey, Harry! Come over here!" Fallon said, and Ginny ran down next to her.

          "Yeah?" Harry asked, swooping down on his Firebolt.

          "I promised Ginny here that I would take a picture of you and her. Why don't you climb up behind him on the broomstick?" Fallon said. Ginny handed Fallon the camera and jumped on. She held Harry's waist tight so she wouldn't slip off. They both smiled, and Ginny even put her head on Harry's back.

          _Click! Fallon took the picture, and Ginny climbed off. "Thanks, Harry," she said._

          "Fallon," Ron said, walking up to her. Harry left to talk with Ginny. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that your brother died."

          "That doesn't give you an excuse to what you did, Ron," Fallon replied.

          "I know, and I'm sorry. But," Ron explained as they walked back up to the castle. "You don't know him like I do. He's insulted my family so many times in the past that it's hard _not to hate him."_

          "Ron, just because someone insults your family or you doesn't mean that you can never get along with him! I'll try and see what's bugging him, okay?" Fallon said, patting Ron on the back.

          "Okay. He's right over there," Ron said, pointing to Malfoy.

          Fallon waved to Ron and walked over to where Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were talking.

          "Draco, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Fallon asked, looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

          "Sure. Go away you guys," Malfoy replied, shooing them away. "What's up?"

          "I just want to know why you hate Harry," Fallon said. 

          "I hate him because he's famous and I'm not. He gets all the attention and goes on all the adventures," Malfoy explained. "And he made his way onto the Quidditch team because of me, too."

          "How?" Fallon asked.

          "In our first year, at our first flying lesson. Neville Longbottom's broom went out of control and he broke his wrist. While he was at the nurse with Madame Hooch, I found his Remembrall on the ground. I thought it would be funny to hide it from him. But then Potter had to interfere. He told me to give it back, so I took off on my broom. He followed, so I threw the stupid thing; maybe he would get expelled! He catches the thing after a sixty-foot dive, with a foot to spare. Pure talent," Malfoy explained. "Then McGonagall came out, and I thought it was all over for him. Then the next day he was still there, and with the finest racing broom, and playing Seeker on his house Quidditch team. Youngest player in a century, and all my fault."

          "But you're on the house team, too, as Seeker. So what?" Fallon said.

          "My father bought my way onto the team with new Nimbus Two Thousand and One's. I had some talent, but not as much as Potter," Malfoy said.

          "Well, those are good reasons. But why do you hate Ron?" Fallon asked.

          "The Weasley's and the Malfoy's have always been bickering. So it was natural for me to dislike him. But when he made friends with Potter and I didn't, I started hating him. Same with Granger, except I was told to hate Muggles that went to school as a witch or wizard as a child, only because I'm pure-blood," Malfoy explained.

          "So this was all about popularity, huh? Just because two nobody's got to be Harry's best friends and you didn't, you started hating them. Well," Fallon said. "I'm half-and-half, just like Harry. My father was a Muggle, and he died shortly after my brother was born. But it doesn't matter about blood. It matters about what's in your heart."

          "I know, but if my father found out, he'd kill me," Malfoy said.

          "But if wizards hadn't started marrying Muggles, we'd have died off. And Ron's a pure-blood," Fallon explained. "Look, I need to go. But think about being a little nicer, and you might have it your way." She waved and walked up the stairs to the common room.

          "Did you talk to him?" Ron asked, looking up from his homework.

          Fallon sat down on the couch and told Harry, Ron and Hermione everything that Malfoy had told her.

          "Wow. I never knew that," Harry said.

          "Look, all it comes down to is fame and blood. Harry was famous, so Draco tried to get him on his good side. Didn't work. When he saw Ron making friends, and then Hermione, he blew his top and decided to hate all three of you. And I told him about the dying out without Muggles," Fallon explained. "So try and be a little nicer to him, and he'll try and do the same."

          Harry nodded and looked out the window. Oliver was flapping his wings with a letter tied to his leg. Harry ran to the window to let him in, and Fallon grabbed the note.

                   _Dear __Fallon__,_

_                             I'm sure __Professor__Dumbledore__ already told that __Matthew__ is dead. He died because there was a shooting at the Muggle school nearby, and he got caught in the crossfire. I'm so sorry, sweetie._

_                   Love ~ Mum. _

_          She finished reading the letter, and folded it up._

          "What's a shooting?" Ron asked.

          "It's when some stupid Muggles leave there guns out. Then their kid finds it and brings it to school. He shoots the gun, and Matthew gets shot. My Matthew," Fallon explained.

          "Fallon, I know how terrible you feel. But don't let it interfere with your life. It could kill you," Harry said. "Now, we have a Quidditch game against Ravenclaw tomorrow. Go and get some sleep."

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon woke up with Harry and Ron and joined the rest of the team on the Quidditch pitch.

          "Alright, team. Both sides have an advantage. Ravenclaw's got the advantage because they have a new Chaser, Mary Kingston, so watch out for her Fallon, because she's good. And we have the advantage because Cho Chang's arm was broken over the summer, and her parents won't let Madame Pomfrey fix it up," Harry explained as they walked to the door.

          "And here comes Gryffindor!" Jordan shouted.

          Harry and Ravenclaw captain Roger Davies shook hands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began.

          Fallon watched Harry soar around the pitch. She didn't know if he was faking it or not, though.

          The Quaffle was in Ravenclaw possession. Adrian Fleetwood, a third year, was beating down the pitch, Quaffle in hand. He threw the ball as hard as he could, but Toby caught it, and threw it back to Alicia.

          "Adams keeps the score zero-zero, no, wait, ten-zero to Gryffindor! Quite good looking, but she's taken by Potter. Damn," Jordan said. 

          "If you don't get on with the commentary, Jordan…" Professor McGonagall started.

          "Sorry. Ah, yes. Gryffindor in possession, Weasley soaring down the pitch. He passes the Quaffle to Bell, who puts it away, twenty-zero to Gryffindor!" Jordan explained.

          Fallon suddenly felt a change in the air. It was cooler, different. Harry was chasing the Snitch. When he had caught it, Fallon called him over before he hit the ground.

          "Did you feel the change in the air, Harry?" Fallon asked.

          "Yeah. It was getting cooler and cooler. Like…oh no," Harry said, looking over the stands. "Dementors. Quickly, fly."

          Fallon followed Harry, feeling very woozy. She almost didn't notice that they were flying near the Forbidden Forest, when she passed out.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon woke up in the hospital wing, with a cut on her cheek. She had no recollection of what had happened except for the voices she had heard.

          "Letting dementors on school grounds again. Honestly," Madame Pomfrey said as someone knocked on the door. It was Harry.

          "Please, Madame Pomfrey, ten minutes?" he asked.

          "Fine. But that's it," she replied, and let him in.

          "Fallon, are you okay?" Harry asked.

          "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Fallon replied.

          "The dementors made you pass out. It's happened to me before," Harry explained. "Did you hear any voices?"

          "Just one: Matthews. He was screaming," Fallon replied. "It was horrible."

          "It happens to me too. But Dumbledore sent them all off the grounds, so they won't bother you anymore," Harry explained.

          "What voices do you hear, Harry?" Fallon asked taking a bite of chocolate.

          "My mother and father's. And Voldemort's. My mother is begging for my life; it's the few moments before she died," Harry replied.

          "Out! You've had nearly twenty minutes!" Madame Pomfrey yelled shooing Harry out the door.

          Fallon laughed and waved as the door shut in Harry's face.

          "I'll be able to go to dinner, right?" Fallon asked.

          "Yes. I just want you in here until then so you can rest," Madame Pomfrey replied as she tended to a first year that had managed to make mushrooms sprout out of his ears and nose.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon got dressed and walked down to dinner that night with Hermione, who had dropped off a book to the nurse.

          "How are you?" Hermione asked.       

          "Fine. I liked that banner you made; _Go, Go Gryffindor! So original," Fallon said, taking a bite of chocolate. "Want some?"_

          "No thanks. Too bad you missed lunch. We had treacle tarts for dessert. It was delicious," Hermione explained as they entered the Great Hall. 

          "You just made me so much hungrier," Fallon laughed.

          Hermione sat down next to Ron, and Fallon sat between Harry and Seamus Finnigan, a fellow fifth year.

          "So there I was, standing twenty feet away from You-Know-Who," Seamus was saying to a bunch of first years. "And _poof!, he was gone."_

          "Oh, Harry! You're so brave!" one of the girls said.

          "Oh, Seamus, you're full of it!" Fallon said. "Girls, if you want Harry Potter, he's right here. Mind you, he's taken, so don't try anything."

          The girls looked at Seamus, who was glaring at Fallon. "Why?" he asked.

          "Because! Their parents would never believe Harry Potter told them that he fought You-Know-Who when he was _one and a half! Honestly, Seamus," Fallon replied._

          "Harry," Ron said. "Today I was coming back from the bathroom during Transfiguration, and guess who I saw flirting?"

          "Snape and Harrison?" Harry guessed.

          "Fred and Katie! How weird is that?" Ron said. 

          "Not very, considering the fact that they've been flirting since September," Fallon replied.

          "But guess who I saw kissing?" Ron said.

          "Snape and Harrison?" Harry said repeated.

          "Yeah, Snape wishes. But no, it was Malfoy and Pansy! How predictable!" Ron said.

          Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Fallon, on the other hadn, was ridged. 

          "What is it?" Harry asked.

          "Look over there," Fallon mumbled. Sitting next to Dumbledore was a very big black dog.

          "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Harry whispered.       

          "Who?" Fallon asked.

          "Sirius. He's the dog," Harry muttered. "How he got in here is a good question."

          "Sirius is an Animagi?" Fallon asked. "But he isn't registered!"

          "I know. Neither was my dad or Pettigrew! They all figured it out fifth year, remember when I told you?" Harry explained as the dog walked over to him. "Hello, Snuffles. How did you get in here?"

          "The door," Sirius replied. "Hi Fallon."

          Fallon waved back, staring at him.

          "I need to run, but I'll send you an owl," Sirius said. 

          Harry nodded, petted to dog on the head and gave him a chicken leg and some bread. Sirius ran along, out the door and into the entrance hall.

          "Snuffles?" Fallon said, raising an eyebrow. "Who came up with that name?"

          "He did. He was living in Hogsmeade, and he came up with it. So don't look at me," Harry whispered. 

          Fallon started laughing. Harry soon too was laughing uncontrollably. Ron and Hermione were, too.

          "What are we laughing about?" Hermione asked through giggles.

          "I have no idea!" Fallon screamed. By then, the whole school was staring.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon walked back up to the dormitories with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was glowing.

          "Lucky this isn't a Wednesday or we'd be up 'till who knows when," Ron yawned. "I'll see you all in the morning."

          Hermione headed off to bed as well, tripping on a stair.

          "Don't trip, swifty!" Fallon yelled. 

          "Oh, shut up!" Hermione yelled back, laughing.

          "Hey, do you want to go outside onto the balcony?" Harry asked.

          "Sure," Fallon replied. She opened the balcony door and held it open for Harry, who hopped out and held Fallon's hand as she jumped out.

          "Oh, Harry. It's so beautiful. Can you see any constellations?" Fallon asked.

          "I see Sirius, the Dog Star," Harry said. "And the Big Dipper."

          "I see two shining stars. The twins!" Fallon said, pointing to Gemini.

          "I see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, flaming auburn hair, and the most beautiful person in the world," Harry said, looking at Fallon.

          Fallon blushed. Harry's jet-black hair was blowing in the wind, his green eyes sparkling. He leaned forward until their lips were an inch apart, their noses touching.

          "I think I'm in love, Fallon," Harry whispered.

          "Hmm, I think I am, too," Fallon replied, closing the gap. Her lips met his in a warm embrace.

          When they pulled apart, they heard a howling from the forest. Then they saw a figure running past Hagrid's hut.

          "That doesn't look like Fang," Fallon said, still holding Harry.

          "It must be Lupin," Harry whispered.

          "Who?" Fallon asked.

          "Remus Lupin. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year. He's a werewolf," Harry explained.

          "I was going to suggest taking a walk, but forget it. Want to take a walk tomorrow night?" Fallon asked.

          "Sure. Come on, it's getting late. We'd better get some sleep. Big test in Herbology tomorrow," Harry replied.

          They climbed back inside the window and walked up to the dormitories and fell asleep.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Harry was right; there was a big test in Herbology the next day. Fallon was lucky she had paid attention there.

          By the time the test was over, Ron looked like he was ready to fall asleep all over again. Hermione, on the other hand, was smiling. She must have done very well on it. Harry really wasn't doing anything.

          The foursome had Potions next. Fallon decided that was the best time to ask Snape a very important question.

          "Professor, could I ask you something in private please?" she asked.

          "Certainly," Snape replied. The walked into a small corner of the room. "What is it?"

          "Umm, are you and Professor Harrison seeing each other?" Fallon asked, looking down at her shoes.

          "That is a very personal question. Why?" Snape replied.

          "Because I see you two everywhere and I was just wondering. Before everyone thinks you're going out," Fallon added quickly.

          "Well, we aren't. We like each other very much, but with my background, she doesn't want to start anything," Snape explained. "Now get back to your work, please. Page three hundred twenty eight, class!"

          The class opened their books and started adding the necessary ingredients for an enlarging solution into their cauldrons.

          Neville Longbottom, whose worst subject _was Potions, was having the usual trouble. His potion, which was supposed to be an ice blue, had turned an acid purple. He was whimpering and begging for someone to help him._

          "Longbottom, what do I have to do to make you understand?" Snape asked.

          "Sir, he's just nervous. Calm down and show him how to do it," Fallon whispered.

          Snape took a deep breath and walked over to Neville, who was literally petrified with fear. Snape leaned over the table and showed Neville how to do it properly.

          Fallon went back to work, not noticing that everyone else in the room was staring at her. 

          "How did you do that?" Harry asked after class.

          "Do what? Get Snape to be nice?" Fallon said.

          Everyone else nodded.

          "I talked to him once when I was feeling really terrible, and I think we understand each other," Fallon explained.

          "You have a way of getting to know the strangest people, Fallon. The strangest people," Dean Thomas said, shaking his head.

          "No, I just have a way of getting along with everybody," Fallon said.

          "People who are really hard for others to get along with. First Malfoy, then Snape. Who next, Sirius Black?" Neville said, laughing.

          Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fallon all stopped short. The all got along quite well with Sirius.

          "What?" Dean said, looking back. "Guys?"

          "Nothing!" the four of them said in unison, rushing back up to the rest of the group.

          "Fallon! Wait up!" Malfoy called.

          Fallon stopped. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stopped, too. "Yeah?" Fallon asked.

          "Oh, hi. Can you help me with my Charms homework tonight? I can't figure some of it out," Malfoy said.

          "Sure. I'll meet you in the library at five, okay?" Fallon asked.

          "Perfect. See you there!" Malfoy said, running back into the dungeons.

          "You're tutoring him, too?" Hermione asked.

          "I think it's a very nice thing you're doing for Malfoy, Fallon," Ron said quickly. "I'm having some trouble with Charms, too. Do you think I could come?"

          "Sure. But don't start anything, okay?" Fallon replied.

          "We'll still go for our walk, right?" Harry asked.

          "Yes. That's after dinner, though. This is five to dinner," Fallon said, running to Ancient Runes with Hermione.

                                      *                 *                 *

          After lunch, the group had Charms with the Slytherins. Fallon sat between Harry and Malfoy, so she could keep them from fighting.

          That day they were practicing a charm to make it rain. Fallon was busy helping Malfoy.

          "You're a really nice person, Fallon," Malfoy said, moving his hand so it wouldn't get wet.

          "Thanks. You're pretty nice, too. Deep down," Fallon replied, smiling. 

          "So, you're going out with Potter, I mean Harry, right?" Malfoy asked.

          "Yeah. He's such a sweet guy. But I understand that you're going out with Pansy, so you shouldn't complain," Fallon said, watching Neville's cloud drench Seamus. 

          "Yeah, I am. She's okay, but she complains too much. She always," Malfoy paused, looking around. "She always says that I want to go out with you, not her."

          "Well, you spend a lot of time with me, but you're in Pansy's house! How could you not spend enough time with her?" Fallon asked.

          "I don't know," Malfoy replied. "So, what are you doing for the Easter holidays?"

          "Staying here. You?" Fallon asked.

          "Same," Malfoy replied as the bell rang.

          Fallon got up and headed to the library with Malfoy. Ron said that he couldn't come, because Hermione was going to teach him the charm (yeah, right…).

          "Fallon! Weekend is coming up. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a boat ride with me?" Harry asked.

          "Sure. I'll see you at dinner," Fallon replied, waving. The look on Harry's face made him seem reluctant to letting Fallon alone with Malfoy.

          Malfoy was sitting next to Fallon as a private table in the library. They were going through his Charms book, highlighting everything he'd need for the exams.

          "Now, for that rain charm we just learned, all you need to do is," Fallon stopped. Malfoy was gazing absentmindedly at her. "What?"

          "Nothing. I've just never seen someone so beautiful before," Malfoy replied.

          "Okay, look Draco. I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend. I like you, but not in that way," Fallon said, closing the book.

          "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't matter. I really like you, Fallon," Malfoy said.

          "Yeah. Well, I guess Ron was right about you. You may be able to put on the old charm, Draco, but deep down, your just a plain old liar," Fallon said, shaking her head. She gathered her things and left for the Gryffindor tower, leaving Malfoy alone at the table.

          Fallon bumped into Harry on the way down to dinner.

          "What's wrong, Fallon?" Harry asked.

          "Malfoy is so sick," Fallon replied, shaking her head again.

          "Why?" Harry asked, putting a hand on Fallon's shoulder.

          "Because I was just tutoring him, and he started to hit on me! I mean," Fallon explained, a tear running down her cheek. "I thought we were friends."

          Harry put his hand under Fallon's chin, and wiped the tear off her face with his thumb. "Why don't we go in for dinner, and then we can go for our boat ride. Okay?" he asked.

          "All right," Fallon replied, sniffling.

          They walked into the Great Hall. Dinner had already started, and Ron and Hermione had saved them seats.

          "Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry took some potato. 

          "Ron, you were right about Malfoy. He started hitting on me. End of story," Fallon explained.

          "I told you," Ron said.

          "And I told you, end of story. Okay?" Fallon replied.

          "Sorry. It's just I don't like him at all," Ron explained.

          "Don't talk about it, okay?" Hermione said, nudging Ron in the stomach.

          The rest of dinner, the foursome ate in silence. Everyone was too busy eating to bother talking, anyway. When the last remains of the food had melted off the plates, Harry and Fallon left the table early. Harry had made arrangements with Hagrid and Dumbledore to have a boat for an hour, because eight o'clock was considered after hours.

          "Hop in," Harry said, holding the boat steady. There was a lantern and a basket with a blanket inside.

          "Thanks," Fallon said, holding the boat steady for Harry. "This is so, so…"

          "Romantic?" Harry finished.

          "Yeah. I mean, you went to all that trouble to get us a boat for an hour. I think that's very sweet of you," Fallon said, smiling.

          The boat pushed off and headed to the middle of the lake. Dumbledore had made it so the boat wouldn't take them to Hogsmeade. They stopped in the middle and drifted.

          "It's so quiet. Oh my god!" Fallon said quietly. A shadowed figure was running across the lawn. It was wearing a very ragged cloak.

          "Remus?" Harry called, squinting.

          "Yes? Who's there?" a voice called back.     

          The boat rowed back to the shore. "It's Harry. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

          "Dumbledore wanted me back. Who's with you?" Lupin replied.

          "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Fallon Adams," Harry said.

          "Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin," Fallon said, shaking his hand.

          "Likewise. But please, call me Lupin," he replied. "I need to run, but I'll see you soon." Lupin waved and ran to the forest.

          "Werewolf?" Fallon asked, raising and eyebrow.

          "Yeah. Oh, crud. It's eight o'clock. We'd better get back," Harry said. "Come on."

          The boat rowed itself back to the underground dock after Harry and Fallon got out. The pair walked back up to the castle, and showed their pass from Dumbledore to Snape, who was roaming the corridors.

          "Very well," Snape jeered. "Don't let me catch you without a pass or else."

          "Did you see the look he gave you?' Fallon whispered. 

          "He's always got it in for me. I put one toe out of line and he rushes to get me expelled," Harry explained as they rounded to corner to the Fat Lady. "Quidditch."

          The portrait swung open and Harry and Fallon walked in. Hermione was doing her homework in the cushy chair next to the fire, and Ron was asleep on the couch with Pig, his owl, perched on top of his head, snoozing as well.

          "Hi Fallon. You left your bag down in the Great Hall," Hermione whispered, pulling a dark green bag out from behind her chair.

          "Thanks, Hermione. I'm wiped. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Fallon said, walking up the stairs to her bed. On the way up, she looked over the loft and into the common room. Harry was saying good night to Hermione and Ron (who had just woken up and shooed Pig off his head). Fallon smiled and opened the door to the girls' dormitory. She plopped down on her bed, not even bothering to get changed before falling asleep.

                                      *                 *                 *

          The next few days were hectic in preparation for the Easter holidays. The fifth years were given three cauldron's worth of homework to do, so the holidays really weren't holidays at all.

          "Six and a half rolls of parchment for Potions! Honesty, Snape wants to kill us!" Ron said, looking through his assignment book.

          "Six? I only got three and a half," Fallon whispered, looking through hers.

          "Three!? What the…Three?" Harry said, staring at Fallon. "He does have a crush on you."

          "Shut up. I'm going to do the six anyway," Fallon said.

          The group walked out onto the grounds to visit Hagrid. When they knocked on the door, they could hear Fang barking and scratching at the door.

          "Down, Fang. _Back, Fang," Hagrid said. "Oh, hullo, guys. What are yeh up ter?" _

          "Just taking a walk around the grounds," Hermione explained. "How's Fang?"

          "He's still a little sick. Last nigh' he threw up in me pumpkin patch. Oh well, it better fertilize the soil," Hagrid explained, petting Fang on the head.

          "Poor Fang. I hope he gets better," Fallon sighed.

          "Snape's got it in for us. Six and a half rolls of parchment for homework!" Ron yelled. "Six and a half!"

          Hagrid laughed, letting Fang back out of the house bringing out rock cakes and tea. Fallon, who had never had Hagrid's rock cakes before, bit into one and almost broke her tooth. She forced a smile to hide the pain.

          "I'm not very hungry, Hagrid," Fallon said.

          Harry laughed as he drank his tea. "Never eat Hagrid's rock cakes if you can help it. They'll break your teeth," he explained.

          "Thanks for warning me, Harry," Fallon replied, rubbing her tooth. Harry laughed some more.

          After they had left Hagrid's, they walked back into the school for lunch and afternoon classes. Fallon took out the developed picture of Ginny and Harry; they were both smiling, and Harry's glasses were glinting in the sun.

          "Harry, quickly sign this for Ginny. But don't let Collin see you," Fallon whispered. Harry took the picture, smiled, and signed it quickly. Collin Creevey and his younger brother Dennis were both Harry fanatics.

          Harry handed the picture back to Fallon, who ran down to Ginny and handed her the picture.

          "Thank you so much, Fallon!" she said, and hugged Fallon again.

          "I've put the frame on your bed," Fallon said, waved and walked back to Harry.

          Lunch was good; the Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins as their last class before Easter.

          "Class, take out a quill and parchments. Today we will be taking notes on how to concoct a love potion. You won't be making it in this classroom, of course. But the ingredients are all in the student stores if you want to make it," Snape explained and he rushed into the classroom.

          Fallon took out a few rolls of parchment and put her paperweights down to keep them from rolling back up.

          "The notes are on the board. I hear anything above a whisper, and you'll all have detention and fifty points from your House," Snape threatened as he walked to his desk.

          The class went by quickly; the girls kept giggling every once and a while about a certain part of a sentence. This really tested Snape as he kept glaring at them.

          The end of class weighed down everyone's bags down with five extra pages of notes. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fallon walked back to the Gryffindor tower to put their things away and rest up during their free time. Fallon's hand felt like it was ready to fall off.

          "Oh no," Ron said, sitting up on the couch. "We've got to take our O.W.L.'s this year."

          O.W.L.'s, which stood for Ordinary Wizarding Levels, were exams that students at Hogwarts took during their fifth year.

          "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Fallon shouted, laughing. "You just figured that out?"

          "Shut up, Fallon," Ron said through hysterics. 

          Harry and Hermione were laughing, too. It was one of those wonderful moments were all of your troubles disappear while you're enjoying the company of your friends.

                                      *                 *                 *

          The foursome walked down to dinner together, still giggling every now and again. When they sat down, Dumbledore stood up, and the babble died down.

          "Tonight we have two honored guests. First, most of you will remember Remus Lupin, your old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore said, and there was a huge round of applause. Even though at the end of Harry's third year, Snape had blabbed to all his classes that Lupin was a werewolf, the school still thought of him as one of the best professors they had had. "And second, not many of you know her, Mrs. Arabella Figg. They will be staying in the castle with us for the remainder of the term."

          The food appeared on the tables, but Harry didn't touch it.

          "What is it, Harry?" Fallon asked.

          "Mrs. Figg is a witch? I never knew that," Harry replied.

          "Well, now you do," Fallon said. "You'll need your strength for Professor Trelawney's class tomorrow, so you can stay awake."

          "Tell me about it," Ron said thickly (there were currently mashed potatoes in his mouth). 

          "You really should eat, Harry," Fallon said, putting some peas and chicken on his plate. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

          Hermione was reading a huge book, while spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth.

          "It's not that spew thing again, is it?" Ron asked.

          "Spew?" Fallon said, raising an eyebrow.

          "Long story," Harry whispered.

          "No, Ron. I'm studying for our O.W.L.'s," Hermione replied. Not even looking up from her book.

          "But they're in one month!" Ron shouted.

          "Yes, and your point is?" Hermione asked.

          "That they're one month away and I never studied!" Ron yelled.

          "This battle isn't going to go anywhere, so why don't you just drop it?" Harry said as dinner ended. 

                                      *                 *                 *

          The next morning, after breakfast, Harry, Ron and Fallon had Divination first, so they split with Hermione at the top of the first staircase and headed off to North Tower.

          "Good morning, class," Professor Trelawney's misty voice said as she swept into the room. "Oh, Miss Adams? That thing, that you keep dreaming about, will happen the day after your O.W.L.'s."

          Fallon rolled her eyes and put her books next to her chair. But inside she was fearful about what Professor Trelawney had just said. For the past few nights she had been dreaming that Harry had been captured be Voldemort, and it was up to her Ron and Hermione to save him. But she shook the thought out of her head and concentrated on her work.

                                      *                 *                 *

          That night, Fallon couldn't sleep. She kept seeing Professor Trelawney's misty eyes looking sadly at her and her quiet voice, "_That thing, that you keep dreaming about, will happen the day after your O.W.L.'s." _

          When she woke up the next morning, Fallon's eyes each had a light ring of purple underneath them.

          "You look terrible," Hermione said, coming down the stairs.

          "You look like a raccoon," Ron blurted out.

          Harry punched Ron in the arm. "What happened?" he asked.

          "I'm happy it's the weekend. I'm not going down to breakfast until I get this out of my system," Fallon said, sitting down on the couch. Harry and Hermione sat on each side of her, and Ron sat on the floor in front.

          "What?" Hermione asked.

          "For the past few nights, I've been dreaming that you were being captured be Voldemort," Fallon explained, pointing at Harry.

          "That's it?" Ron asked, wincing at the name.

          "It gets worse. I keep seeing him torturing you. You're tied to a wall, and you're screaming and everything. And then Voldemort whispers in your ear that he killed Matthew and Obliviated my mum's memory and told her it was a shooting. And then," Fallon whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "And then I come in, trying to save you. But I'm too late. He puts his wand to your heart, and says the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra. There's a flash of green light, and you're just hanging there. And I wake up, and I'm crying and drenched in a cold sweat and everything. Because I wasn't there! And he kills you, my mother, and everyone that I love!"_

          Harry put his arms around Fallon. "How do you know it's going to happen? Professor Trelawney isn't right all the time. I would know if Voldemort were around; my scar would be burning," he reassured her.

          "I know, but he's going to kill you, Harry," Fallon said.

          "Well, go upstairs and get some sleep. You need it," Harry said, and kissed Fallon on the forehead.

          Fallon nodded, hugged Harry and walked back up the staircase to bed.

                                       *                *                 *

          The fifth year O.W.L.'s came quickly enough. The Anti-Cheating Quills actually caught three people trying to cheat two of which being Crabbe and Goyle. Fallon giggled as she listened to Professor McGonagall scold them in the hallway.

          "I thought they were quite easy," Hermione said after the weeklong tests were over.

          "Speak for yourself. I think I failed my Herbology test. I'm no good under pressure," Fallon moaned, untying her scarlet and gold tie.

          "I know. I think I failed Potions. Snape breathing down my neck didn't do me any good," Ron said.

          "Same here," Harry said. "Let's go visit Hagrid."

          So the group walked across the grounds to the edge of the forest, where Hagrid's hut was. Fallon had never been inside it before, but was pleased when they were invited in for tea.'

          Inside was just one room; a bed, fireplace, chairs, table, and kitchen area. It was quite cozy, actually. 

          "How were yer O.W.L.'s?" Hagrid asked, pouring some tea into five huge mugs.

          "Horrible. I think I failed Potions," Ron said weakly, taking his tea.

          "I know I failed Herbology," Fallon said miserably.

          "I thought they were rather enjoyable," Hermione said. "What about you, Harry? Harry?"

          But Harry wasn't answering. His hands were on his scar, and his eyes were clenched shut. "It keeps burning," he whispered.

          "But it's the last day of O.W.L.'s! She said not until the day after!" Fallon yelled, running to Harry.

          "Maybe he's hiding in the forest," Ron suggested.

          "Who are yeh talkin' about?" Hagrid asked.

          Voldemort is going to try and kill Harry tomorrow," Fallon whispered, not daring to take her eyes off of Harry.

          "You were told that by the worst fortune teller in the world! You actually believe her?" Hermione asked. 

          "Well," Fallon hesitated. "Yeah! And I can believe my dreams, can't I?"

          The group left Hagrid's after they finished. Harry was getting the feeling that there was something that Fallon wasn't telling them.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon woke up and dressed quickly the next morning. Inn her dream, she saw where Harry was going to be taken: the basement of the old Riddle house. She had to be ready. Ready to defend Harry and reveal on of her deepest secrets.

          "You guys are up early," Fallon said, walking downstairs and seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione on the chairs and couch.

          "Well, I heard you getting up, so I woke them up," Hermione explained.

          "Even though she isn't supposed to be in the boys dormitories," Ron mumbled.

          "Well, since we don't have anymore classes, I think we should stick together," Fallon said. "Come on, let's go outside. It's beautiful out."

          "Let me get my book," Harry said. He rushed up to the dormitory.

          A few minutes later, Harry still wasn't downstairs. Fallon got a sudden surge, and her eyes widened. "Harry's in trouble," she said.

          "How do you know?" Ron asked.

          "I just do, okay? Come on!" Fallon said, running up to the boys dormitory. Harry wasn't there.

          "Where'd he go?" Hermione asked.

          "The old Riddle house. Too bad we can't Apparate," Fallon said.

          "How many times do I have to tell you guys? You can't Apparate on the castle grounds!" Hermione said.

          "You passed your Animagi test, right?" Fallon asked, pointing at Hermione.

          "Yes, we all did except Lavender. She quit," Hermione said. "But we aren't licensed yet! Just because we passed with McGonagall doesn't mean anything! We still-"

          "I don't care. I'm going to turn into a phoenix, and you turn into your cat. Then the both of you get on my back, okay?" Fallon said.

          Ron and Hermione nodded and stepped back. Fallon changed into a beautiful phoenix. They got onto her back, Hermione already a cat. Then they took to the skies in search of Harry.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon, now a phoenix, flew at an extraordinary speed. They were in the village of Little Hangleton, and soared quietly into the yard of the Riddle house. Fallon and Hermione changed back, and all three of them crept silently through the yard, opened the front door, and walked to the basement door.

          "Look, are you guys sure you want to do this?" Fallon asked.

          "What else are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

          Fallon smiled. She opened the basement door, and the threesome walked down the stairs until they heard voices.

          "Finally, the famous Harry Potter is in my clutches," an icy voice said. "Oh, this brings me such pleasure."

          "Come on, let's go!" Fallon whispered, and she, Ron and Hermione entered the basement. "Hold it, Voldemort!"

          Voldemort turned around and smiled. "Ahh, Miss Adams. I thought I'd be rid of you."

          "You thought wrong," Fallon said, putting her hand to her hip. There was a faint gold glow from under her hand, and then there was a sword in it. "You'll never be rid of me." Two points grew from under her red hair, which was growing longer.

          "How'd she do that?" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
          "She must be-"

          "An Elf, Hermione," Fallon finished. Harry looked around Voldemort and saw the pointy ears.

          "But I thought the only Elves left were those ruddy house-elves," Voldemort hissed, glaring at Fallon.

          "We're related. My family is some of the last Elves around. For someone so all-powerful, I thought you would know that," Fallon explained.

          "But the third clause of the Code of Wand Use says _no non-human creature is permitted to use or carry a wand. Aren't Elves considered non-human?" Hermione asked._

          "That's how it was until this nutter came to play. Since Elves had power without a wand, we were given the wands to protect the humans. They never changed the law back, but besides me, only one other Elf has attended Hogwarts. My mum," Fallon explained. Voldemort seemed to have had enough.

          "That's it. I challenge you to a duel," he said, and created a sword out of thin air.

          "May I remind you," Fallon said, putting the sword to her face, as was custom to an Elf duel. "That nobody to this day has dueled an Elf and lived to tell the tale."

          "Then history may just be rewritten," Voldemort hissed, and swung his sword.

          Fallon blocked, and sparks flew between the two swords. She thrust, parried, and finally scratched Voldemort's cheek. By now, her robes had changed from the Hogwarts robes to traditional Elf robes: high collar with a V-neck, bell sleeves that were half fabric and half lace, and dueling pants and boots.

          The battle continued for a few moments, but in the end it was Fallon who won. She smashed Voldemort's sword to the ground, and is disappeared and it clattered to the ground.

          Harry was still chained to the wall, struggling to get free. Fallon focused on the bindings, and they snapped open. Harry ran to the group, rubbing his wrists.

          "Four against one, Voldemort. I think you should be leaving," Fallon said, her sword back in it's sheath and her wand out. 

          "Good idea. But I fear you four won't be!" Voldemort yelled, and before he left, he set the basement aflame. Then he Disapparated with a faint _pop!_

          "Anyone got an idea as to how we get out?" Harry yelled over the roar of the flames.

          Fallon transformed, and everyone climbed on her back. She took off and flew through the flames. They soared out of the house, and back to the castle. When they arrived, Fallon was exhausted, burnt, and she almost passed out. She changed back, and with her Hogwarts robes on. Harry was cut badly, and Ron and Hermione were both burnt. Dumbledore was waiting for them at the foot of the staircase.

          "I've been expecting you, Fallon. I believe you've revealed to them your secret?" he asked, peering over his spectacles. 

          "Yes, sir," Fallon replied.

          The four of them were magicked onto stretchers and were moved to the hospital wing immediately. 

                                      *                 *                 *

          Fallon was sitting up in her bed, drinking her tea, eating chocolate, and reading the dozens of get-well cards she had been sent when Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up.

          "How long have you been awake?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses on.

          "An hour or so. Elves heal a lot faster than humans," Fallon said. "These are for you." She handed each of them a stack of cards and pointed at the candy. "That too."

          There were piles of candy on the tables at the foot of each bed.

          "Awake, are you?" Madame Pomfrey said, coming into the room. "Here, tea and chocolate for each of you."

          "How long have we been in here?" Ron asked.

          "A week," Fallon answered. "We missed the Quidditch final. But Slytherin clobbered us. And we're in third place for the Inter-House Cup."

          Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces sunk. The last time Gryffindor had lost to Slytherin was before they had come to Hogwarts.

          "Can we go outside, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked. "It's dreadfully hot in here, and we're all better since we've been here for a week."

          "I guess so. But only for a few hours. Don't want you catching cold," Madame Pomfrey replied.

          The foursome got changed; Harry, Ron and Hermione back into their school robes, and Fallon in her casual Elf robes. They were light and airy, and a deep blue and white.

          As they walked through the halls, everyone stared at Fallon. Her ears that had been tucked under her hair now showed for everyone to see. Her robes flowed longer than anyone else's, and there was an aurora about her that made everyone glance her way. But it was Malfoy who was struck when he saw Fallon.

          "You're an Elf?" he said.

          "Yep. And you're a dunderhead. Now, step away," Fallon said, pushing past with her friends.

                                      *                 *                 *

          "Why didn't you tell us that you were an Elf?" Harry asked when they were outside along the lake.

          "I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone unless I absolutely had to," Fallon replied. "If I hadn't promised, I would have told you sooner."

          "That's why you said you trusted your dreams, right?" Hermione asked.

          "Yeah, but my mum wasn't there, so that's a relief," Fallon said. She leaned over and kissed Harry warmly on the lips. 

          "Will you be coming back next year?" Ron asked.

          "Yeah. I'll be helping Professor McGonagall, though, so I won't see you as much. Definitely not during Transfiguration," Fallon replied, pulling away from Harry.

          "But will you still be a student?" Harry asked.

          "Yeah, I just won't be in Transfiguration. I'll be teaching first through third every Thursday through Friday. But only the afternoon classes," Fallon explained.

          "You'll send us all owls, right?" Hermione asked.

          "Trust me, I will. There will be tons for me to tell you guys. And Harry," Fallon said. "Take this for your new room." She handed him a thick silver chain with a whirlpool on it. There was a blue gem in the center.

          "Thanks, but what new room?" Harry asked.

          Fallon flourished an issue of _The Daily Prophet in front of Harry. On the front page was a black and white photo of-_

          "Wormtail was caught?" Harry yelled.

          "Read on," Fallon said.

          Harry read aloud to Ron and Hermione:

Peter Pettigrew was found alive yesterday evening in the town of Big Hangleton. He said that he had been working for You-Know-Who the whole time, that Sirius Black was innocent, and that he wanted to be taken away immediately. No further details. The dementors of Azkaban were told of Black's freedom and are no longer on the lookout for him.

          "Sirius is free? That is so cool!" Ron said.

          "And I have a house bought already, Harry," a voice said. It was Sirius.

          "Are you serious? When can I move in?" Harry asked, jumping up.

          "Well, I'll come with you to the Dursley's to pick up your things, and we can use Arabella Figg's fireplace to bring everything there," Sirius said. "Hello, Fallon. You're an Elf?"

          "Yeah. Long story," Fallon replied.

                                      *                 *                 *

          That night was the final night for another year. Everyone's trunks were packed and the first years were exchanging their addresses.

          "Don't forget to write to me, okay Ginny?" Fallon asked.

          "I won't. Thanks again, Fallon," Ginny replied.

          Fallon was wearing her Elf robes, but they were in the Gryffindor colors.

          "Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Another year has gone by. And it is to my awareness that the House Cup needs awarding. In fourth place, with three hundred and ten points, Hufflepuff. Third, with three hundred and forty-seven points, Gryffindor. Second, with four hundred points, Ravenclaw. And first, with four hundred and thirty points, Slytherin. But recent events must be counted."

          The Gryffindors looked up. They had all heard what happened last week between Fallon and Voldemort.

          "First, to Miss Fallon Adams, for keeping her cool and saving her friends who were in mortal peril, sixty points," Dumbledore said.

          The Gryffindors cheered. They were in second place.

          "And second, to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger, for making friends and keeping the secret of their Elven friend, thirty points. So, if my tally is correct, the Hall needs some redecoration!" Dumbledore called, and all the flags in the Great Hall changed from green and silver with a serpent to gold and scarlet with a lion.

          The Gryffindor table exploded. They had won the Inter-House Cup for the fourth year in a row. Hats were everywhere. Fallon raised her hands, and gold and scarlet sparks shot out of them, dazzling her classmates.

          Fallon hugged Hermione and kissed Ron and Harry on the cheeks.

          "Harry, I know you'll have fun at Sirius's house. Maybe I can come and visit," Fallon said.

          "Yeah, definitely. And so can you two," Harry said, looking at Hermione and Ron.

          Fallon laughed and hugged Harry again tightly.

                                      *                 *                 *

          Everyone's trunks were loaded onto the Hogwarts Express, and when it pulled out of Hogsmeade station, tons of heads were out the windows, waving at Hagrid and to catch one more glimpse of their home-away-from-home, Hogwarts, before the summer started.

          "I'm going to miss you all so much," Fallon said, sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the last compartment.

          "You're actually going to help teach the little amateurs? That must be so much fun," Hermione said jealously. 

          "Fallon, if you're an Elf, how old are you?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

          "In your years, I'm fifteen, like you guys. But in Elf years, I'm one hundred and thirteen," Fallon replied, blushing.

          "But you don't look that old," Harry said.

          "Elves age a lot slower than humans," Fallon said.

                                      *                 *                 * 

          When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station, everyone out of their robes, Fallon ran to her mother and hugged her.

          "Mum, this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," Fallon said, introducing her friends to her mother.

          "Very nice to meet you," Mrs. Adams said. She had pointy ears, as well, but they were well hidden.

          "This is my mum and dad," Ron said. "Mum, Dad, this is Fallon Adams. She's an Elf."

          "Ooh, I see the ears. Ginny wrote to us and told us about you getting her a signed picture of Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Are you returning next year?"

          "Yes, but on Thursdays and Fridays I'll be helping Professor McGonagall teach first through third year. But only afternoon classes," Fallon explained.

          "And that's Uncle Vernon," Harry said, pointing to a very chunky man.

          "Hello, Mr. Dursley," Fallon said, walking over. On the way, her clothes changed to robes. "My name is Fallon Adams."

          "What are you, another freak?" Mr. Dursley asked rudely.

          "An Elf, actually," Fallon replied, letting her ears shoe and smiling.

          "Hello, Fallon," a voice said. "Mr. Dursley. I don't know if we've been properly introduced."

          "Uncle Vernon, this is my godfather, Sirius Black. I'm going to live with him. But we'll need to pick up the rest of my things at the house, and I'll be out of your life forever," Harry explained smugly. 

          Uncle Vernon nodded, and loaded Harry's trunk into the car. Sirius hopped in the passenger's seat and waited for Harry.

          "I'll see you next year," Fallon said.

          "Yeah," Harry replied.

          He leaned close and kissed Fallon warmly on the lips again. When they pulled apart, Harry felt something around his neck. It was the chain Fallon had given him earlier.

          "It's the sign of my people. Keep it safe," Fallon said, and hugged Harry tightly. She walked back to her mother, got into a taxi, and was gone.

          "Until next year," Harry whispered as he got in the car. The whirlwind had gotten warm, and Harry knew it was Fallon.

          __


End file.
